Mi persona brillante
by tsukihime.0101
Summary: Cuando uno se enamora siempre ve que esa persona brilla sobre el resto, Hinata experimentara aquello con Kageyama , pero no sera el único, cada integrante del club de volley descubrirá sus sentimientos y si estos son correspondidos.
1. Personas que brillan

Este es mi primer fanfic de Haikyuu, espero que les guste :)

Tiene todas mis parejas favoritas KageHina, TsukiYama, DaiSuga, AsaNoya y otras mas que aparecerán a medida que progrese la historia.

Los pensamientos van en "..." los flashback en cursiva.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

-HINATA BOKEEEE!

El pelinaranja al escuchar su nombre proviniendo de su espalda se estremeció, y volteo temblando hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

-Se puede saber que estás haciendo?! – pregunto molesto el moreno deteniéndose delante del más pequeño.

-Lo… LO SIENTO KAGEYAMAA! – Se disculpó juntando la palma de sus manos mientras que agachaba la cabeza.

-En que tanto estás pensando?! Desde que comenzamos la práctica solo has fallado! – el pequeño al escucharlo continuo con la cabeza agachada con desanimo, sin poder responder los reclamos.

-SUFICIENTE! – Se escuchó un fuerte aplauso interrumpiendo los reclamos del armador – Solo continuemos con la práctica... – hablo el capitán dando por concluido aquel alboroto, pero antes de que ambos se retiren a sus posiciones volvió a hablar – Hinata si deseas puedes descansar.

-Gracias – respondió el menor con un leve tono de tristeza, mientras caminaba con la cabeza agachada hacia la pared.

Los mayores al ver aquello se preocuparon por el menor, aun así decidieron continuaron cada quien con su práctica.

El pequeño cuervo se encontraba sentado apoyado en la pared con la cabeza hacia abajo, escuchando las voces de sus compañeros y al sonido que hacían al golpear la pelota, se encontraba frustrado por no poder jugar, apretó fuertemente sus puños hasta que sintió como alguien se sentaba a su costado.

-Sugawara-san… - dijo al levantar la mirada y encontrar a su sempai sentado a su costado.

-Estas bien Hinata? – Pregunto el mayor sin dejar de mirar la cancha – Durante toda la práctica has estado distraído y no estas con tu usual ánimo.

Hinata se quedó pensativo unos momentos para después levantarse de golpe y mirar hacia la cancha – Sugawara-san por favor practique conmigo.

Al escuchar aquella petición el setter se sorprendió, pero al ver el rostro serio del pequeño cuervo sonrió – Por supuesto.

Kageyama se encontraba practicando con el As del equipo, y a pesar de que su cabeza se encontraba pensando en el extraño comportamiento de su compañero, no dejo que eso le afectara – Que tal le pareció el pase Asumane-san? – pregunto después de levantar el balón para el mayor.

-Estuvo mejor que las anteriores… gracias… - El As retrocedía al sentir cada vez más cerca a su kouhai, mientras que Kageyama se acercaba cada vez más mirádnoslo detenidamente.

-OOHH! Veo que Hinata ya se recuperó – exclamo el líbero llamando la atención de sus compañeros de la cancha.

Kageyama al escucharlo volteo para ver a que se refería su sempai y se sorprendió al ver como Hinata golpeaba la pelota como siempre lo hacía, pero al ver aquella imagen sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho.

-Bien hecho Hinata! – felicito Sugawara al pequeño mientras que palmeaba aquella cabellera color naranja.

-Gracias Sugawara-san! – Hinata se alegró, y después de que su sempai dejara de palmear su cabeza, miro la palma de su mano con la cual hace unos segundos atrás había golpeado la pelota y confirmo aquello que suponía - "Solo ocurre con Kageyama"

Las prácticas continuaron y todos se fueron retirando, los primeros en salir fueron los de segundo grado, quienes gracias a una apuesta de Narita, Tanaka les tenía que invitar unos helados.

-Gracias por el helado! – agradeció el líbero mientras reía junto a los demás.

-Qué bueno que te gusto Noya-san – respondió Tanaka con irritación, mientras que asesinaba a Narita con la mirada.

-Hoy tus recepciones estuvieran geniales – hablo Ennoshita cambiando de tema, dejando de lado la burla que le estaban haciendo a Tanaka.

-Es verdad! – Reafirmo Narita – Brillas en la cancha! – al escuchar eso el más pequeño se quedó pensativo.

-Brillar… - Noya corrió delante de todos y con los brazos extendidos mirándolos exclamo – Yo creo que el único que siempre brilla es Asahi-san!

Todos al escucharlo sonrieron, entendían a que se refería el pequeño, ya que todos admiraban a su sempai.

-Es verdad, los remates de Asahi-san son asombrosos! – contesto Narita dándole la razón al libero.

-Te equivocas – Nishinoya cruzo los brazos con una mirada seria, desconcertando a sus compañeros – Asahi-san siempre brilla, dentro y fuera de la cancha!

Aquello los dejo sorprendidos, pero Kinoshita y Narita se acercaron tocando los hombros del libero.

-Admiras demasiado a Asahi-san! – dieron por concluido, y mientras que caminaban escuchaban los reproches del libero quien intentaba convencerlos de lo genial que era el As.

Ennoshita al escuchar aquellas palabras se quedó inmóvil, y viendo la espalda de su amigo, decidió correr hacia él golpeando su cabeza.

Tanaka al sentir el golpe, hablo molesto - Buscas pelea Ennoshi… - pero se detuvo al ver la sonrisa que le mostraba su amigo.

-Tú también brillas – exclamo dando unos pasos adelantándose, para después voltear nuevamente – Aunque capaz sea por tu calvicie.

-Estas buscando pelea?! – termino por reprochar mientras que su amigo reía.

Mientras tanto en la sala del club aún se encontraban los demás alistándose.

-Nosotros también nos retiramos – se despidió Yamaguchi de todos los presentes saliendo junto a Tsukishima.

Ambos chicos caminaban sin decir nada, a pesar de que el silencio era algún común entre ellos, desde hace unos días, caminar así se había vuelto incómodo para el pecoso, en especial aquel momento cuando tenía que despedirse – Yo… yo hoy también tengo práctica Tsukki – hablo con voz temblorosa.

Tsukishima al escucharlo se detuvo para girar su rostro hacia el pecoso – Otra vez? – pregunto malhumorado.

-Lo siento Tsukki – el pecoso agacho la cabeza y después de unos segundos escucho un chasquido seguido por los pasos de su amigo, el cual se alejaba sin despedirse.

El pecoso sin levantar la vista y escuchando a lo lejos los pasos de su amigo camino hacia su destino.

En los vestidores aún se encontraban los de tercero, que después de cerrar todo salieron.

-Veo que pudiste animar a Hinata! – exclamo con una sonrisa el capitán.

-Es verdad Suga, Hinata parecía bastante deprimido después de fallar tanto – afirmo el as de Karasuno con una sonrisa

El setter al escuchar tantos elogios rio con nerviosismo – La verdad no hice nada, solo me acerque para preguntarle cómo estaba.

-Aun así fuiste de gran ayuda – hablo Daichi depositando su mano sobre la cabellera gris.

-Gracias – respondió el vice capitán con un leve sonrojo mientras que caminaba más lento que sus compañeros.

Al día siguiente el pequeño cuervo corrió para llegar primero a las practicas, pero al abrir las puertas se quedó paralizado al ver el saque que estaba realizando Kageyama, a sus ojos aquella acción se reproducía en cámara lenta, la luz del sol iluminaba perfectamente el rostro del moreno, mientras que sus cabellos se agitaban delicadamente por el movimiento, y sus ojos mostraban aquella concentración que siempre tenía cuando jugaba.

Al terminar el saque Kageyama se percató de la presencia de Hinata, quien lo miraba embelesado desde la puerta, al ver que no se movía se acercó caminando hacia él, y cuando ya estaba lo suficiente cerca, levanto su mano hasta tocar su frente y preguntar preocupado – Estas enfermo?

En ese momento Hinata reacciono y al ver tan cerca al moreno se sonrojo y retrocedió bruscamente hasta caer sentado, sorprendiendo por su acción al setter – Es… estoy bien…

-Seguro? – Pregunto escéptico el moreno - Tu rostro esta…

-Ya te dije que estoy bien… BAKAYAMA! – grito Hinata poniéndose de pie, haciendo enojar a su compañero.

-Tu… Encima que me preocupo por ti, me hablas de esa forma! – exclamo enfadado Kageyama.

Pero Hinata al escuchar aquello sintió como su corazón había dado un brinco mientras que su temperatura subía aún más.

-Tu? Estas… estas preocupado? – pregunto el pequeño cuervo, mirando fijamente a su compañero acercando su rostro.

Kageyama al ver a Hinata con las mejillas sonrojadas y aquellos ojos brillosos que lo miraban fijamente, su enojo fue desapareciendo y sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse, levanto su mano para cubrir su rostro, mientras que desviaba la mirada - Cla… claro que lo estoy… después de todo ayer parecía que no te sentías muy bien.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sintiendo como el pulso de ambos se aceleraba, haciendo que incrementara el rubor de sus mejillas, Hinata sentía que era la primera vez que veía a su compañero con aquella expresión, por lo que movió los labios intentando decir algo.

-Que hacen acá afuera?

-AAHHH! – gritaron los dos al ver la repentina aparición de su compañero.

-TANAKA-SAN! – Lo llamo el más pequeño viéndolo aparecer de la nada.

-SSSHHH! Silencio Hinata, no querrás que… - Tanaka intento silenciar al pequeño cuervo pero no pudo terminar aquello porque sintió como una sombra aparecía detrás de él.

-Se puede saber a qué se debe tanto alboroto? – pregunto Daichi quien había llegado junto a Suga.

-UUOOO! Él está aquí…

-Silencio! – Ennoshita golpeo la cabeza de Tanaka para que este guardara silencio, y de esa manera evitar que el mayor los reprendiera – Haces mucho escándalo.

-JAJAJAJA Otra vez has hecho molestar a Chikara – Apareció el líbero riendo y detrás de él se encontraba el As de Karasuno, quien había sido recogido por su kouhai como todos los días.

-"Que acaba de pasar? Por qué? Por qué me siento tan avergonzado?" – pensaba el pequeño cuervo mientras que se cubría el rostro con las manos, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, aun así dejo una abertura para ver a Kageyama – "Él está normal… acaso fue una ilusión lo de hace un momento?"

-Que hacen aun aquí? – Pregunto su entrenador al verlos a todos afuera – Entren de una vez, que las practicas tienen que comenzar.

-SSIIII! – dijeron todos al unísono mientras iban ingresando.

Después de entrar al gimnasio Sugawara se percató que Hinata nuevamente se encontraba distraído – "En que tanto piensas Hinata?"

-Tsukishima y Yamaguchi aun no llegan! – hablo el de cabello gris llamando la atención de todos – Hinata y yo vamos a ir a buscarlos! – finalizo con una sonrisa para después arrastrar al pequeño cuervo fuera del gimnasio.

Ukai no dijo nada, entendió rápidamente el motivo que tenía Sugawara al salir con el menor, después de todo también se había percato del inusual comportamiento de Hinata, así que decidió continuar con la práctica – Todos los demás alinéense, vamos a practicar recepciones!

Mientras tanto en la habitación del club recién se encontraban llegando Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, su retraso se debió a una repentina confesión de una chica hacia el rubio, la cual había sido rechazada rápidamente.

-No… No era tu tipo? – pregunto el pecoso rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado entre ambos después de los sucedido – Era bastante bonita – dijo con nerviosismo.

-No estoy interesado en eso, ya te lo dije – hablo el rubio con malhumor intentando finalizar el tema.

-Si tan solo Tsukki lo inten…

Tsukishima lo interrumpió golpeando fuertemente los casilleros, dejando inmóvil a su amigo.

-Ya te lo dije Yamaguchi, no me hagas repetirlo… no saldré con nadie – el pecoso al escucharlo se mordió los labios, sin entender a que se debía tanta frustración.

-Lo siento Tsukki – fue lo último que dijo para después salir corriendo.

Mientras que el pecoso corría en dirección hacia el gimnasio se percató que cerca al dispensador se encontraban sus compañeros, así que decidió acercarse a ellos.

-Las practicas aun no comienzan? – pregunto el peliverde llamando la atención de Hinata y Sugawara.

-Lo siento Yamaguchi, las practicas ya comenzaron, es solo que Hinata y yo íbamos a ir a buscarte pero nos detuvimos un momento – respondió Sugawara con un pequeño nerviosismo debió a que aquello era solo una excusa.

-Entiendo… - respondió el pecoso, y mirando el inusual comportamiento del más pequeño, no pudo evitar preguntar – Hinata… te encuentras bien?

-Yo… - El pelinaranja se mostraba dubitativo al responder – Yo estoy bien… – dijo con una sonrisa forzada, para después perderse unos segundos en sus pensamientos –"Kageyama…" pensar en su compañero hizo sus mejillas sonrojar - WAAAA! – termino gritando mientras que sacudía su cabeza para después sentarse en cuclillas ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Sus dos compañeros abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos al ver aquella reacción del pequeño cuervo, y Yamaguchi estando aun preocupado por él se acercó agachándose.

-Hinata…

-Yo… yo creo que ya no puedo jugar con Kageyama! – después de decir aquello el menor levanto su rostro viendo la cara de sorpresa de sus compañeros.

-Porque lo dices Hinata? – pregunto preocupado el mayor.

-Desde… DESDE AYER VEO A KAGEYAMA BRILLAR! – Grito fuertemente, dejando salir aquello que lo estaba aquejando – Acaso ustedes no lo ven? – Termino por preguntar ansioso mientras se levantaba junto a Yamaguchi – Cada vez que juega brilla demasiado, brilla tanto que no puedo dejar de mirarlo… por eso no puedo ver cuando lanza la pelota para mí… y al final termino fallando todos los pases que me da… No entiendo desde cuando se hizo tan deslumbrante?! – se preguntó para si mismo mientras movía los dedos de sus manos.

Después de que el pequeño cuervo confesara aquello, se formó un silencio entre los tres.

Sugawara intentaba procesar aquello que había escuchado y llego rápido a la conclusión - Hinata acaso te gus…

-Te entiendo Hinata! – Interrumpió el pecoso al mayor, mientras que sostenía a Hinata con las manos y una sonrisa en el rostro - Lo mismo me pasa con Tsukki!

-QUEEE?! – aquello sorprendió a Hinata, quien después de pegar el grito no podía articular otra palabra.

Sugawara se sorprendió de la confesión que el pecoso había realizado - Yamaguchi acaso a ti también te gus…

-A qué se debe? – pregunto Hinata interrumpiendo al mayor.

-Cuando una persona brilla… - soltó las manos del pequeño cuervo y las llevo hacia su pecho - Significa que tu admiras mucho a esa persona.

-AAHH?! – aquellos no solo sorprendió a sus compañeros si no también los dejo incrédulos.

-Te equivocas Yamaguchi – reprocho el mayor intentando aclarar aquello.

-Suga-san tiene razón Yamaguchi – reafirmo el menor - Es imposible que yo admire a alguien como Kageyama… - bueno tal vez un poco… - El pequeño cuervo junto sus manos con vergüenza al recordar el saque de su compañero - bueno si… - termino por admitir avergonzado - aun así… que puedo hacer?

Yamaguchi al escucharlo, cruzo los brazos y se quedó pensativo, para después de unos segundos responder – Dices que no puedes apartar tu mirada cada vez que lo ves jugar, pero que te parece si cada vez que levanta para ti, imaginas que él transmite toda su luz hacia la pelota.

-OOHHHH! – se asombró el pequeño al escucharlo – como un PAAH! y un GWAAH! Gracias Yamaguchi! – termino por agradecer, mientras que el pecoso le sonreía.

-Entonces hay que intentarlo – termino por decir el pecoso para después caminar rumbo al gimnasio junto al más pequeño, dejando atrás a su sempai quien se encontraba petrificado por aquella inusual conversación.

-"Están bromeando verdad? Es imposible que no se den cuenta de sus sentimientos…" – Pensó Sugawara mientras se acerca al dispensador por algo de beber – "Ese sentimiento es más que admiración… pronto se darán cuenta de eso…" – con la bebida que acaba de comprar en su mano se recostó en la pared mirando hacia el cielo – Daichi también brilla.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.

Si desean me pueden dejar un comentario con sus opiniones.


	2. Inicio de la tormenta

Los pensamientos van en "..." los flashback en cursiva.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

Ukai al ver ingresar a Yamaguchi y a Hinata al gimnasio hablo en voz alta – USTEDES DOS, APÚRENSE!

Al ver al entrenado molesto los dos chicos de primero se apresuraron a comenzar con sus calentamientos.

A los minutos después llego Tsukishima, al entrar al gimnasio cruzo miradas con el pecoso, y después de unos segundos desvió la mirada y camino hacia otra dirección, ante aquello el pecoso entristeció desviando también la mirada.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras que todos calentaban y Daichi se percató de la ausencia del setter de tercero, así que se acercó a los de primero para preguntar por él.

-Hinata! Suga no estaba contigo? – ante aquella pregunta los dos chicos de primero se miraron antes de contestar.

-Lo siento, nosotros nos adelantamos dejándolo atrás sin querer – contesto el pequeño cuervo, dejando al capitán del equipo pensativo.

-Gracias Hinata! – dijo el capitán para después volver al lugar donde estaba, se encontraba preocupado ya que no era normal que Sugawara llegara tarde, así que después de unos segundos se acercó al entrenador para pedirle permiso para ir a buscar a su compañero, pero antes de que diga algo, lo vio ingresar al gimnasio cargando una caja junto a la manager de tercero.

-Muchas gracias – agradeció la chica, quien le indico con la mano donde dejar la caja, la cual contenía algunas cosas que necesita para realizar su labor.

Al ver a la chica llegar, Tanaka y Nishinoya corrieron lanzándose hacia ella – KIYOKO-SAAAAN! – la chica al escuchar aquellas voces se movió rápidamente esquivándolos, haciendo que ambos se estrellen contra la pared.

El setter al ver aquello sonrió y después de unos segundos sintió como el capitán se acercaba hacia él, parándose a su costado.

-Sí que tardaste – dijo con una sonrisa mirando también a los chicos de segundo.

-Lo siento – se disculpó el setter – Cuando venía hacia acá, vi a Shimizu-san cargando aquella caja y no podía dejarla sola… parece que Yachi-san le informo que estaría llegando un poco tarde.

-Ya veo… - dijo en voz baja el moreno desviando la mirada, mientras que su compañero lo miraba de reojo.

Sugawara se percató que Daichi parecía aliviado – "Acaso? Acaso estaba preocupado por mí?" - pensó mientras que sentía como su corazón latía con más rapidez.

-NO SE DISTRAIGAN! – grito el entrenador atrayendo la atención de todos, y sobresaltando a los dos chicos de tercero quienes se encontraban en su propio mundo.

Después de terminar con los calentamientos el entrenador decidió comenzar con las practicas, lo primero que realizaron fueron sus recepciones, ya que ese era un punto que necesitaban reforzar, después continuaron con los remates, aquello fue perfecto para Hinata quien decidió poner en práctica el consejo que le había dado Yamaguchi.

Practicaron los remates con los dos setter del equipo y cuando a Hinata le toco con Kageyama, respiro profundamente y miro fijamente al moreno por unos segundos, quien al darse cuenta de su concentración, también decidió hacer lo mismo.

A los ojos de Hinata su compañero brillaba más que nadie, brillaba tanto que parecía cegarlo, pero a la vez no podía apartar la mirada de él, el silbato se escuchó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo como de costumbre, y cuando miro a Kageyama pasarle el balón, visualizo que aquel resplandor que tenía su setter se trasladaba hacia el balón, como si fuera algo más que un simple pase, como si fuera algo especial, y sin despegar sus ojos pudo seguir con la mirada el balón hasta golpearlo.

Después de saltar tan alto cayo hacia el suelo y ya estando totalmente enderezado, levanto la mano - "Funciono" – pensó el pequeño cuervo mirando su mano, para después mirar agitado a su compañero, quien al verlo sonrió, aquello lo hizo sonrojar – "Sus pases también brillan" – Hinata había encontrado la forma de hacer que el brillo de Kageyama no lo desconcentrara, y a su vez mejorar aún más su concentración de los pases que recibía del rey.

-"Funciono" – pensó también Yamaguchi suspirando aliviado, viendo como su consejo había funcionado y al ver como sus dos compañeros de primero se miraban con más alegría que un día anterior, soltó una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad.

-"Bien por ti Hinata" – Sugawara también miraba al pequeño cuervo desde lejos – "Parece que el consejo de Yamaguchi funciono" – al pensar aquello volteo para mirar a Yamaguchi, y al verlo feliz también lo hizo sonreír, pero su expresión cambio al ver como el rubio miraba al pecoso con tristeza.

El setter se preocupó, después de todo se había percatado de la extraña incomodidad que se había formaba entre aquellos dos amigos, desde hace unos días, y se preocupó aún más al saber de los sentimientos del pecoso.

-Sucede algo? – se acercó el capitán preocupado al ver el rostro de su amigo, pero el setter no salió de sus pensamientos

-Es complicado – susurro Sugawara para sí, aun así fue audible para el moreno.

-Que es complicado? - Volvió a preguntar Daichi, pero esta vez el setter se percató de su presencia quien al verlo se sonrojo hasta las orejas por lo que había dicho.

-Na… nada – respondió tartamudeando y comenzó a moverse dando a entender que tenían que continuar con la práctica, aun así su amigo lo miro pensativo para después también continuar practicando.

Las prácticas continuaron y un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en el gimnasio, aquel remate había sido bastante fuerte.

-Eso fue fabuloso! – se acercó el líbero hacia el as elogiándolo, mientras a su atrás se encontraba el pequeño cuervo también asombrado.

-Gracias Nishinoya – dijo Azumane devolviendo aquel elogio con una sonrisa, para él los halagos que recibía del libero eran importantes, por eso siempre respondía con un gracias lleno de sentimientos.

Después se acercó Kageyama como siempre para preguntar por el pase, y como siempre el as daba su apreciación, mientras que Hinata también se acercaba para escucharlos.

Mientras tanto el líbero se había quedado totalmente inmóvil, aquella sonrisa que le había brindado el as lo había dejado así, sentía que no podía mover ni un musculo, había quedado petrificado por aquella sonrisa tan deslumbrante y aun mas, su corazón había saltado como nunca antes lo había hecho, aquellos sentimientos que estaba sintiendo lo habían confundido.

-Noya? – pregunto Tanaka acercándose al libero, quien al escucharlo volteo confundido.

-Ta… Tanaka? – respondió estando todavía ido.

-Estas bien? – volvió a preguntar su amigo al verlo actuar tan extraño, era la primera vez que lo veía así.

-Estoy bien – respondió caminando hacia las bancas para agarrar una botella de agua para beber.

Shimizu miro al libero extrañada por su comportamiento, era la primera vez que Nishinoya estaba tan cerca de ella sin armar algún alboroto, pero no fue la única, quien también se percató de aquel comportamiento fue Ennoshita, quien lo miraba desde lejos preocupado, sabía que los sentimientos que tenía su amigo eran más que admiración.

La práctica ya estaba llegando a su fin, cuando la pequeña manager apareció, pidiendo disculpas por su ausencia.

Al terminar las prácticas, Ukai se retiró ya que tenía que hablar Takeda sobre algunos temas que involucraban al club, al poco tiempo regreso solicitando la presencia de Daichi y Kageyama, ambos salieron del club rumbo a la sala de profesores, mientras tanto todos los demás comenzaron a ordenar el gimnasio.

El pecoso al ver a la manager de primero una curiosidad nació en el, haciendo que se acercara preguntando por su ausencia.

-Yachi-san… - la llamo mientras que ambos barrían, haciendo que la chica volteara a verla – Esto… por que llegaste tarde hoy?

La chica al escuchar aquello desvió la mirada sin saber que responder, mientras que su rostro sudaba de nerviosismo - Esto… pues…

-Cuéntanos Yachi-san! – se acercó el pelinaranja con una sonrisa también curioso, poniendo aún más nerviosa a la chica.

Sugawara al darse cuenta de la incomodidad de la manager decidió intervenir – Oigan! Dejen de molestar a Yachi! – grito mientras recogía la red, llamando la atención de los chicos.

Al escuchar aquello Yachi se avergonzó, pensando que había sido muy evidente su incomodidad y para no darle tanta importancia al tema decidió hablar.

-Di… digamos que estaba dando consejos de amor… - decir aquello fue demasiado vergonzoso para la chica, así que solo desviaba la mirada totalmente avergonzada.

-Consejos de amor? – preguntaron con curiosidad los dos chicos de primero, mientras que la chica de cabello corto se sonrojo aún más.

Aquella conversación había llamado la atención de algunos chicos del club de vóley.

-OOHHH! – Se acercó asombrado Tanaka – no sabía que Yachi tenía experiencia – hablo entre risillas.

-Yo… yo no tengo experiencia – respondió la chica de primero avergonzada mientras miraba de reojo a la otra manager, quien se encontraba recogiendo las botellas vacías.

-Entonces porque te pidieron consejo? – pregunto sin entender Tanaka.

-Suficiente! La estas avergonzando! – le reprendió Ennoshita mientras se lo llevaba a rastras dejando a los de primero.

Al ver que su sempai se iba la chica de primero suspiro aliviada, pero al ver que sus dos compañeros de primero se encontraban ansiosos por saber más del tema, se puso nuevamente nerviosa.

Al ver aquello Sugawara suspiro desanimado y le entrego la red envuelta al as del equipo, quien al ver a su amigo caminar hacia los de primero, sonrió mientras que iba al almacén a dejar la red.

Ya estando lo bastante cerca el chico de tercero pensó reprender a sus compañeros, pero para su sorpresa la chica comenzó a hablar.

-Una… una amiga me pidió que le ayudara, porque… porque está enamorado de alguien de acá – después de decir eso agacho la cabeza formando una reverencia – Eso es todo lo que les puedo decir.

Aquello dejo impactado a muchos del club en especial a Yamaguchi.

-A… alguien del club? – el pecoso recordó la confesión que había recibió su amigo aquella mañana, y sintió la misma opresión en su pecho.

-Así es – dijo la chica levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa – ella lo ha visto jugar en muchas ocasiones, y se enamoró de su forma de jugar… para ella, aquella persona parece siempre estar brillando.

Aquello sobresalto a Hinata, a Yamaguchi y a otra persona que los estaba escuchando desde lejos, mientras sostenía fuertemente el balón que estaba recogiendo.

Sugawara al darse cuenta de la reacción de asombro de sus compañeros, supo que aquella conversación traería una tormenta para el club – Yachi… - intento detenerla, pero la chica estaba concentrada en lo que decía.

-Cuando uno está enamorado, siempre ve a esa persona brillar… y no solo eso… todo a su alrededor también brilla… y sin darte cuenta es lo único que puedes ver - al decir aquello la chica volteo viendo la espalda de su sempai.

Un silencio parecía haberse formado después de las palabras de la chica, pero eso no duro mucho, el choque de la pelota contra el piso se escuchó, llamando la atención de todos.

Nishinoya había dejado caer al piso la pelota que estaba sostenido fuertemente, mientras que su rostro había quedado totalmente enrojecido.

Asahi salió del almacén del gimnasio después de guardar la red que le había dado Sugawara, al salir sintió que había una tensión en aquel lugar, así que solo se quedó inmóvil sin entender que sucedía.

EL líbero levanto la vista hacia el as del equipo –"Asahi-san siempre está brillando… acaso…" – aun con los ojos clavados hacia su sempai el líbero levantó la mano hacia su pecho – "Acaso estos brincos que dan mi corazón… son porque estoy enamorado" – Su mente se llenó de incertidumbre rápidamente, pero después de unos segundos de mirarlo fijamente, sus ojos mostraban aquella determinación que siempre tenía y apretando sus puños camino hacia el as – "Si es así… entonces… entonces…"

-"No puede ser" – pensó Sugawara al ver el actuar del libero – Nishi… - intento detenerlo, pero era inútil, aquel chico era como una tormenta.

-ASAHI-SAN! – grito sobresaltando al as y llamando la atención de todos – "Entonces tengo que decírselo"

-S… si – respondió nervioso el as al no entender que sucedía.

El líbero tomo aire y grito lo más fuerte que pudo – ME GUSTAAAS!

Aquello confesión dejo sorprendido a todo el club, quienes miraban atentos lo ocurrido.

El as al escuchar aquello entreabrió los labios y agachando la cabeza contesto – Tu también me gustas… - al escuchar aquello los ojos del libero brillaron formando una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me gustas como juegas… tus recepciones son magníficas – la alegría del libero desapareció rápidamente, y sintió como alguien le había dado un fuerte golpe en el estómago, fue tan fuerte el golpe que lo hizo retroceder.

Tanaka al ver aquella expresión de su amigo, dio un paso acercándose pero alguien lo detuvo sosteniendo su brazo, al voltear vio a Ennoshita, quien solo movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

-No… no me refiero a eso… - hablo con tristeza el líbero – Me gustas…

-Te gusta como juego, lo sé – interrumpió el as sin levantar la cabeza, aquello molesto al libero, quien intento contenerse apretando fuertemente sus manos, si bien no esperaba una respuesta positiva a su declaración tan repentina, lo único que deseaba era dar a conocer sus sentimientos.

-Estoy enamorado de ti Asahi-san – con aquellas palabras Nishinoya esperaba que sus sentimientos fueran escuchados, pero el as no levanto la cabeza.

-No bromees así Nishinoya – Aquello fue lo último que necesitaba el líbero para explotar, se acercó a Azumane para después darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago lanzándole al piso.

-MÍRAME CUANDO ME HABLES! – grito molesto, pero al ver que el as no le devolvía la mirada se enfureció aún más lanzándose a golpearlo intentando que levantara el rostro, mientras que Asahi se resistía de verlo.

Daichi regresaba al gimnasio y al ver aquello corrió a separarlos, dejando al setter de primero de pie en la entrada

-NISHINOYA! – grito el capitán y junto a Tanaka intentaron detener al libero, mientras que Shimizu al ver a Yachi asustada la tomo del brazo y la saco del gimnasio.

Todos miraban asombrados y totalmente petrificados la escena, sin moverse de donde estaban.

El líbero se resistía a los agarres de sus compañeros, mientras que gritaba – RESPÓNDEME! POR QUÉ NO ME RESPONDES!? ERES UN COBARDE! MIRAMEEEE!

Agitado se detuvo mientras sus compañeros lo sostenían por los brazos.

Asahi aun sin levantar la mirada volvió a hablar mientras se ponía de pie – Date cuenta que los dos somos hombres – fue lo único que dijo para después retirarse.

Estando cansado el líbero se dejó caer – Aun no me respondes – susurro y solo Daichi lo pudo escuchar.

Después de aquello nadie dijo nada, y después de terminar de ordenar se fueron retirando, cada quien se iba por su lado, cada quien con sus propios pensamientos.

Al día siguiente Asahi no fue a la práctica.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y como dice el titulo esto solo es el inicio XD.


	3. Corazones rotos

Gracias a SraGriid por el comentario, vengo a dejar la continuación de la historia

Los pensamientos van en "..." los flashback en cursiva.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

Nishinoya al escuchar el timbre corrió lo más rápido que pudo con dirección hacia los salones de tercero, al llegar intento recuperar el aliento mientras que asomaba su cabeza por la puerta, al no encontrar al as del equipo, termino por preguntar a un alumno que pasaba por la puerta.

-Se encuentra Asahi-san? – El chico al escuchar la pregunta del menor desvió la mirada.

-Disculpa él ya se retiró – respondió con nerviosismo, para después regresar la mirada hacia el más pequeño, viendo como este agachaba la cabeza intentando esconder su tristeza.

-Gracias – dijo el líbero con una reverencia para después retirarse con la cabeza cabizbaja.

El compañero de Azumane después de que el menor se retirara, asomo su cabeza hacia el pasillo hasta verlo desaparecer, para después ingresar al salón y caminar hacia al final de los pupitres, con dirección hacia los armarios.

-Ya se fue – fue todo lo dijo para después ver la puerta del armario abrirse y ver a Azumane aplastado en su interior.

-Disculpa las molestias – dijo Asahi un tanto avergonzado saliendo del armario, para después limpiar su uniforme.

-Hoy no piensas ir con él? – Pregunto su compañero dejando totalmente inmóvil al as y al no obtener respuesta después de unos segundos se retiró soltando un suspiro.

-"Soy un cobarde" – pensó el Asahi quedándose de pie en el mismo lugar por unos minutos, escuchando como sus compañeros se despedían para después salir del salón, al encontrarse totalmente solo en esas cuatro paredes, se acercó a la ventana y dirigió su mirada con dirección hacia el gimnasio, se sentía confundido sobre lo sucedido un día anterior y su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en el líbero – "Como le puede gustar alguien como yo?" – termino por preguntarse antes de retirarse.

En el gimnasio todos se encontraban calentando hasta que Ukai se percató de la ausencia del as del equipo.

-Donde se encuentra Azumane? – Pregunto moviendo la cabeza buscándolo con la mirada, al no obtener respuesta miro a los miembros del club, y se percató que todos desviaban la mirada sin mencionar alguna palabra.

Takeda quien se encontraba mirando las practicas, al escucharlo la pregunta del entrenador sintió como un ambiente tenso se formaba en el lugar, y preocupado por eso se acercó a Ukai para hablar con él.

-Ukai-kun… - lo llamo en voz baja atrayendo su atención – Seguramente tenía otros planes, dejémosle solo por el día de hoy, está bien?

El entrenador al escuchar la petición del profesor, hablo un tanto enojado – Sí que es valiente para saltarse las practicas! – después continuo dando órdenes de la práctica que tenían que realizar dejando aquel tema de lado.

Después de unos minutos de práctica, Ennoshita se acercó preocupado a su amigo quien se demostraba tan alegre como siempre – Estas bien Nishinoya?

El líbero al escucharlo volteo hacia su amigo con el rostro lleno de sorpresa, para después de unos segundos cambiarlo por una sonrisa, y dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro le dijo en voz baja – Gracias por preocuparte… saliendo de la práctica me gustaría ir a comer helados – en ese momento se sentía agradecido de tener amigos que se preocupen por él.

Después de escuchar aquello Ennoshita se alegró al ver a su amigo abrirse un poco hacia él, puesto que sabía que él, era una persona que no demostraba demasiado su tristeza.

-Sera más divertido si vamos todos – respondió el más alto con una sonrisa la cual fue devuelta por su amigo, y después de unos segundos su mirada cambio de dirección.

-TANAKA! – grito llamando la atención de su amigo – Saliendo invítanos a comer helados!

-QUEE!? POR QUÉ YO!? - El numero 5 al escuchar aquella petición se quejó moviendo las manos, pero después de ver la sonrisa de le mostraba Ennoshita, desvió la mirada con vergüenza dejando de quejarse – "Por un momento me pareció que brillaba…"

-Invítanos a nosotros también! – exclamo Narita acercándose junto a Kinoshita, pero al escucharlos Tanaka les mostro una expresión de desagrado.

-Vamos! no seas tacaño! – se quejó Narita mientras veía a su amigo alejarse de él con dirección hacia Nishinoya y Ennoshita, quienes reían al verlos.

Al escuchar al libero reír sinceramente todos los demás miembros del club se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa de alivio, la tensión que se sentía en el club se iba disipando.

Al terminar las practicas los de segundo año salieron primero, dejando a los de primero a cargo de la limpieza del club, mientras tanto Daichi y Sugawara caminaban solos, ya que su otro compañero de tercero no se encontraba.

-Que fue lo que sucedió ayer? – pregunto el capitán del equipo después de caminar unos minutos, ya que hasta el momento no sabía lo que había ocurrido un día antes, y tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar por ello hasta ese instante.

-Ayer… - Sugawara solo pudo decir esa palabra deteniendo su caminar, mientras que en su cabeza intentaba pensar en cómo decirle – "Que pensara Daichi de los sentimientos de Nishinoya? Que pensara de una relación de dos hombres?"

El moreno al ver tan pensativo a su amigo, camino unos pasos delante de él, y volvió a preguntar – Si no me dices no podre entenderlo.

-Que… qué harías si un chico se te declara? – Termino por preguntar el setter sin pensar, y después de unos segundos de haber procesado lo que había dicho, agacho la cabeza cerrando los ojos – "Por qué? Por qué pregunte aquello?"

Mientras tanto el capitán se sabía quedado congelado ante aquello, pero al ver a su amigo tan cohibido, solo sonrió para después posar su mano sobre su hombro – Por qué? Acaso piensas declararte?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Sugawara no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas – Por… por supuesto que no… solo pregunte porque Nishinoya se le declaro a Asahi! – Termino por decir para esconder su vergüenza, pero al sentir como la mano de su amigo se retiraba levanto la vista para verlo, quedándose sorprendido ante la expresión que se mostraba frente a él – "Por qué? Por qué Daichi parece decepcionado?"

-Así que de eso se trataba… - hablo el capitán continuando su caminar dirigiendo su mirada hacia al frente.

Ambos caminaban sin cruzar palabras mientras que la atmosfera entre ellos se volvía más tensa con cada minuto.

Al no aguantar más la incomodad, Sugawara decidió preguntar - Te molesta saber de los sentimientos que tiene Nishinoya? Te molesta saber que le gusta otro hombre?

Daichi al escucharlo volteo rápidamente sujetando el brazo de su amigo – Piensas que soy el tipo de persona que se molestaría por algo así?

Sugawara se había quedado totalmente inmóvil al ver la reacción de su amigo, y mientras era observado fijamente intento decir algo sin éxito, ya que fue interrumpido.

-No me molesta – volvió a hablar el moreno mientras lo soltaba – Además creo que tú también ya sabias de sus sentimientos.

-TÚ TAMBIÉN!? – el setter al escuchar aquello se sorprendió, sabía que su capitán era muy observador al igual que él, pero no esperaba que notara aquellos sentimientos en los cuales no había mostrado interés.

-Por quien me tomas? – pregunto el capitán un tanto molesto por la pregunta.

-Lo siento Daichi no esperaba aquello – admitió con vergüenza Sugawara desviando la mirada mientras que levantaba su mano para rascar su mejilla.

-Lo que yo no me esperaba era escuchar aquello – respondió el moreno con preocupación, para después preguntar – Porque Nishinoya golpearía a Asahi después de confesarse?

-Porque Asahi no le dio una respuesta – respondió el setter con tristeza al recordar la expresión de dolor del libero – Creo… creo que el que más resulto herido ayer fue Nishinoya.

Daichi noto la empatía que sentía Sugawara por el líbero, y solo pudo decir – Estoy seguro que mañana las cosas mejoraran.

-Eso espero… - respondió el setter con tristeza, mientras que pensaba no solo en los sentimientos del libero, sino también en los suyos, y en como el debería hacerle frente a aquel sentimiento que creía cada día dentro de sí.

En el gimnasio los de primero se encontraban realizando la limpieza, pero era algo diferente a lo usual, además de que todos estaban separados sin hablar, Kageyama miraba fijamente al número 10 haciéndolo sentir intimidado.

-"Por… porque Kageyama me está mirando tanto? Acaso estoy limpiando mal?" – con ese pensamiento en su cabeza Hinata tropezó con un balón que estaba delante de él.

El moreno al verlo no pudo evitar acercarse – HINATA!

-"WAAAA! Aquí viene!" – pensó Hinata mientras se sobresaltaba – Que deseas Kageyama? – termino por preguntar desviando la mirada mientras se ponía de pie.

-Nuevamente estas enfermo? – Termino por preguntar el moreno, sorprendiendo al menor quien se sorprendió al escucharlo – El día de hoy nuevamente estás jugando mal… – mientras más lo escuchaba el pequeño cuervo más se sorprendía – No soy como Sugawara-san, pero… pienso que en algo te puedo ayudar.

Al terminar de escuchar aquello Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír – Estoy bien – Se sentía feliz, aquellos gestos de preocupación que le mostraba el setter le hacía sentirse especial.

Al escuchar aquello el más alto se sintió aliviado, pero aun así sentía que algo le sucedía al pequeño – Entonces que te sucede?

-"Que me sucede?" – al preguntarse aquello el pequeño recordó la conversación de un día anterior y sintió que una vergüenza lo cubría – No me pasa nada! – exclamo para después salir corriendo – Voy a ayudar a Yamaguchi! – termino por decir adentrándose al almacén donde se encontraba el pecoso guardando los materiales.

Kageyama al ver correr al pequeño pensó en detenerlo pero al escuchar la voz de Tsukishima detuvo su caminar.

-Parece que no pudiste sacarle mucha información, Ou-sama! – al escuchar aquella burla el moreno le devolvió una mirada molesta, pero aun a pesar de eso decidió preguntar por algo que le había estado molestando.

-Que paso ayer? – al escuchar aquello Tsukishima desvió la mirada y por un segundo el moreno percibió cierta tristeza en su mirar.

-Es verdad, ayer su alteza no se encontraba cuando sucedió aquello! – Respondió Tsukishima restándole importancia al tema con un tono de voz burlesco – Te perdiste el espectáculo que nos mostró Nishinoya-sempai! – termino por decir mientras que el moreno aún seguía sin entender.

-Espectáculo!? – Se escuchó la voz del pecoso a lo lejos, sobresaltando de asombro al rubio – Es así como lo ves?

Kageyama al voltear hacia la puerta del almacén vio al pecoso de pie parado con un rostro serio combinado con tristeza, mientras a su atrás se encontraba el pelinaranja, mirando preocupado a su amigo.

El rubio al escucharlo chasqueo la lengua para después mirar a su amigo – Entonces como debería llamar a aquella escena donde un hombre se le declara a otro hombre.

Al escuchar aquello el setter se quedó paralizado, en su cabeza no sabía cómo procesar aquello, era algo que no había previsto, algo que no esperaba escuchar, un tema del cual no estaba familiarizado.

Mientras tanto el pecoso se sentía herido al escuchar al rubio hablar de esa forma, sentía como si con una espada afilada atravesaran su pecho.

-Declarar tus sentimientos a la persona que te gusta no es un espectáculo! – termino por decir el pecoso mientras se acercaba caminando hacia su amigo sin dejarlo de verlo, con sus ojos totalmente clavados hacia sus pupilas.

-DEJA DE HABLAR COMO SI TE BURLARAS DE NISHINOYA-SAN! – grito quedando de pie frente al rubio, quien lo miraba con enojo desde arriba.

-Entonces te parece normal escuchar que le guste otro hombre? – pregunto el rubio desviando la mirada mientras se mordía los labios – A mí me parece repulsi…

El rubio no termino de hablar porque una fuerte cachetada le hizo callar, el sonido de aquello fue tan fuerte que hiso eco en el gimnasio, dejando totalmente helados a los otros dos espectadores.

-ERES UN TONTOOOO! – termino por gritar el pecoso para después salir corriendo del gimnasio.

Hinata al ver aquello corrió preocupado detrás del pecoso.

Yamaguchi corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin rumbo hasta quedarse sin aliento, se sentía devastado, las palabras de su amigo habían incrustado profundamente en su corazón – "Duele… duele demasiado" – termino por pensar mientras unas lágrimas se esparcían por su rostro.

-Yama… guchi? – lo llamo Hinata preocupado al verlo detenerse, y después de unos segundos sin recibir respuesta se acercó hasta tomar su mano, porque aunque solo viera su espalda sabía que su amigo estaba destrozado.

-Por qué Hinata? – pregunto el pecoso volteando el rostro dejando ver las lágrimas que brotaban de él – Por qué me tenía que gustar Tsukki?

El pequeño cuervo al ver el rostro de su amigo cubierto de lágrimas no pudo evitar sentirse triste y solo se acercó hacia el consolándole con un abrazo.

-Se supone que siempre íbamos a ser amigos, entonces… entonces por que tenía que tener estos sentimientos? – hablaba el pecoso entre llantos mientras se recostaba en el hombro de su amigo, quien lloraba compartiendo su dolor.

Después de que el pecoso saliera corriendo seguido por Hinata, los otros dos chicos de primero se quedaron de pie en silencio.

-Eres un idiota – término por decir Kageyama porque a pesar de no haber entendido muy bien lo que había sucedido, sabía que Tsukishima debía haber hecho algo muy malo para que Yamaguchi reaccionara así.

-Lo sé – respondió el rubio sorprendiendo al moreno por darle la razón – Aun así no necesito que alguien que no tiene ni idea de sus sentimientos me lo diga – termino por decir para después comenzar a caminar para salir del gimnasio.

-Mis sentimientos? – Se preguntó el moreno sin entender al rubio, y mirando hacia la cancha visualizo a Hinata saltando para rematar.

-Yo solo quiero jugar vóley con Hinata.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sé que me demore toda una vida en actualizar, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, aun así no pienso abandonar la historia, ya que me gusta demasiado.


	4. Que hacemos?

Gracias por los comentarios a Mel-1625, Johan Palma y a un invitado (no sé quién será).

Los pensamientos van en "..." los flashback en cursiva.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

Después de que Yamaguchi se calmara, Hinata y el decidieron ir al cuarto del club para recoger sus cosas y cambiarse, durante el camino ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra, y al llegar a la habitación del club se dieron cuenta que las cosas de Kageyama y Tsukishima ya no se encontraban.

-Lo siento por quitarte tu tiempo – Hablo el pecoso mientras se cambiaba dándole la espalda a Hinata.

-No… No tienes por qué preocuparte – respondió un tanto nervioso el pequeño, después de todo no sabía que decir para consolar a su amigo.

El silencio regreso y ambos terminaron de cambiarse para después salir de la habitación, mientras caminaban con el rostro hacia el piso el pecoso comenzó a hablar.

-Posiblemente siempre me ha gustado Tsukki – dijo levantando la mirada con una triste sonrisa, mientras que su amigo lo miraba sin decir nada – Desde que nos conocimos siempre lo he admirado y antes de que me diera cuenta se había vuelto especial.

-Por… por qué? Por qué te gusta Tsukishima? – termino por preguntar el pecoso sin entender que de bueno le podría ver su amigo, a alguien que siempre parecía ignorarlo.

El pecoso al escuchar la pregunta se sorprendió, pero después de unos segundos una sonrisa cálida se presentó en su rostro – Sabes Hinata, sé que Tsukki puede parecer un poco desalmado…

-"Solo un poco, yo lo veo completamente desalmado" – pensó Hinata al escuchar a su amigo.

-Pero… yo sé que Tsukki alberga más sentimientos que nadie… - el pecoso recordó el rostro del rubio al descubrir la mentira de Akiteru – Tsukki es más sensible de lo que parece.

-Tsukishima sensible? – Hinata al intentar visualizarlo, a su mente solo vino la imagen del rubio con cuernos y un fondo de espiral oscura – Lo siento Yamaguchi pero no puedo creerlo – termino por decir.

Yamaguchi solo sonrió y después ambos se separaron.

Mientras que el pecoso seguía caminando, sintió la vibración de su celular y al revisarlo se sorprendió tanto que dejo de caminar, tenía llamadas perdidas de Shimada junto con algunos mensajes, donde le preguntaba si se encontraba bien.

-"Me olvide de las practicas" – pensó con desanimo para después llamar a Shimada, quien rápidamente contesto.

-Sucedió algo Tadashi? – fue lo que dijo el mayor con un tono de preocupación.

El pecoso al escuchar aquello intento decir algo, pero las escenas de todo lo sucedido vino a su mente, y sin poder decir nada mordió sus labios mientras que las lágrimas volvían a aparecer.

-Tadashi? – volvió a preguntar Shimada al no escuchar respuesta, y después de unos segundos escucho los gimoteos del menor lo cual lo altero – Que sucede? Te encuentras bien?

-Lo siento Shimada-san… pero no podré ir hoy a nuestra practica – termino por decir el pecoso mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas – Y no se preocupe me encuentro bien, es solo que… solo me encuentro muy cansado.

Shimada al escucharlo sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero decidió no decir nada más.

Al día siguiente en la hora del almuerzo Hinata fue a buscar al pecoso para que almorzaran, y al pasar por los pasillos vio a sus compañeros del club almorzar juntos.

-Sugawara-sempai! – el pequeño corrió hasta donde se encontraban su sempai junto al pecoso.

-Buenos días! – saludo el albino, pero al ver de cerca el rostro del pequeño se sorprendió – Que te paso Hinata!?

-Anoche no pude dormir bien – respondió el pecoso mientras se frotaba los ojos con la mano.

-"No es solo falta de sueño… también tiene los ojos hinchados, debió llorar" – el setter volteo el rostro hacia el pecoso quien se encontraba almorzando – "Aun así… Yamaguchi es el que tiene el peor aspecto" – mirando los ojos hinchados del pecoso, Sugawara solo pudo soltar un suspiro resignado.

-Siéntate Hinata, tú también debes almorzar.

El numero 10 al escuchar aquello recordó el obento que tenía en su mano, y sentándose al costado de Sugawara decidió abrirlo, pero antes de comer estiro su cabeza y miro hacia el pecoso – Ya te encuentras mejor Yamaguchi?

El pecoso al escucharlo dejo de comer y le sonrió – Así es, muchas gracias por preocuparte.

El mayor al escucharlos decidió hablar – Así que… ya saben sus sentimientos?

Tanto Hinata como Yamaguchi al escuchar a su sempai comenzaron a sudar nerviosos mientras miraban hacia el frente.

-No… no sé de qué hablas Sugawara-sempai – respondió el pecoso mientras iba girando la mirada hacia el lado contrario.

-OOHH! Es verdad? – volvió a preguntar el mayor mientras miraba al pelinaranja, haciéndolo sudar mucho más.

-Y tu Yamaguchi? – Pregunto Sugawara girando el rostro hacia el pecoso, quien giro rápidamente la cabeza haciendo reír al albino y volviendo a sentarse recto comenzó a hablar – Que raro pensaba que después de hablar de cómo brillaban ciertas personas…

-Sugawara-sempai!

-Sugawara-san!

Interrumpieron los de primero año al mismo tiempo, mientras en sus rostros un pequeño sonrojo les adornaba, y luego viéndose suspiraron resignados.

-Si nos dimos cuenta – dijeron al unísono.

-Debieron decirlo desde el principio – sonrió Sugawara satisfecho – Y que piensan hacer? – termino por preguntar con curiosidad.

-Nada – respondió rápidamente el pecoso con una voz cortante.

El setter al verlo con un rostro de dolor volvió hablar – Está bien – aquello sorprendió al pecoso, quien pensaba que su sempai lo intentaría incentivar a declararse – No tienen por qué hacer algo aun… no tienen por qué apresurarse, solo vallan a su ritmo – aquellas palabras en cierta manera tranquilizaba a los menores.

-Su… Sugawara-san… hay alguna forma de parar estos sentimientos? – pregunto el pecoso abriéndose un poco más hacia el setter.

-Lo siento Yamaguchi… - respondió el mayor mirando hacia el cielo – Yo aún no lo sé… pero mientras tanto quiero estar cerca de esa persona y seguir siendo su apoyo.

-Sugawara-sempai también está enamorado! – exclamo el más pequeño sorprendiendo al setter, quien al escuchar aquello se sonrojo.

-Quien es Sugawara-san? – pregunto el pecoso un tanto emocionado.

El setter al ver la mirada emocionado de Hinata y Yamaguchi, no supo que responder – Creo que ya debería volver! – Exclamo poniéndose de pie – Me olvide que tenía una tarea pendiente – después de decir aquello salió corriendo y llegando a los pasillos se apoyó en la pared con las manos en su rostro – "Lo siento… pero aun no estoy preparado para decirlo"

Después de que Sugawara saliera corriendo ambos chicos se quedaron comiendo.

-Eso fue extraño, nunca había visto a Sugawara-sempai así – hablo el pelinaraja para después llevarse una bocarada de comida a la boca.

-"Aun no lo he confirmado" – pensó Yamaguchi antes de hablar – Hinata… entonces… a ti te gusta Kageyama? – Hinata al escuchar aquello se atoro con lo que tenía en la boca.

-HINATA! Estas bien? – pregunto el pecoso asustado pasándole una botella de agua, pero se sorprendió al ver que el pelinaranja sujetaba su mano y no la botella.

-No lo digas – hablo Hinata con una mirada asesina en el rostro – No lo vuelvas a decir.

Yamaguchi un tanto temeroso solo asintió con la cabeza y después de que su amigo se calmara, sintió como lo soltaba.

-Desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos siento mi corazón explotar tan solo al escuchar su nombre – Hinata se sonrojo mientras que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y levantando las manos hacia la altura de su rostro las junto – También siento que tengo la necesidad de decirle lo que siento… creo que entiendo un poco a Nishinoya-sempai.

El pecoso al escucharlo entreabrió los labios intentando decir algo, y después de unos segundos agacho la cabeza – No te da miedo ser rechazado como Nishinoya-san?

Hinata al escucharlo lo miro extrañado – No – fue su respuesta, la cual sorprendió a su amigo – No lo había pensado.

-Entonces piensas que te corresponderá?

-Tampoco lo había pensado – respondió Hinata sorprendiendo aún más a Yamaguchi – Es que aún no sé qué piensa él, así que no pensé en su respuesta.

El pecoso al escucharlo se quedó en silencio unos segundos para después morder sus labios – Pues yo si se la respuesta de Tsukki.

Hinata al escucharlo recordó lo sucedido un día anterior y las palabras del rubio - Lo siento Yamaguchi! – intento disculparse por hacerle recordar aquello.

Después de eso ambos terminaron de almorzar en silencio, hasta que el timbre les hizo regresar a sus respectivos salones.

Las clases habían terminado y las actividades del club estaban por comenzar, Hinata corrió para ser el primero y al no ver a nadie suspiro aliviado, pero para su mala suerte no era el único que deseaba llegar temprano.

-NO PIENSES QUE ME HAS GANADO! – Kageyama llego gritando sobresaltando al pelinaranja, quien al verlo se quedó paralizado.

Al cruzar miradas Hinata se sonrojo y desviando la mirada – "Que debería hacer? Mi corazón va a explotar… tengo que decírselo" – Kageyama…

-OH! Ya están aquí! – interrumpió Tanaka entrando a la habitación – Siempre tan puntales!

-Yo voy avanzando! – exclamo Hinata para salir de la habitación con la cabeza hacia el piso.

-HINATA! – lo llamo Kageyama al verlo salir, deteniéndole en la puerta – No me ibas a decir algo?

El pelinaranja al escucharlo nuevamente sintió su corazón latir más fuerte y volteando con una sonrisa, le contesto – Te lo diré después, cuando las actividades del club terminen.

Después de unos minutos los miembros del club de vóley fueron llegando al gimnasio.

Sugawara quien se encontraba mirando a sus kohais, se percató que Tsukishima y Yamaguchi ni siquiera se veían, mientras que a Hinata se le veía más emocionado, pero lo que más llamo su atención, fue la ausencia de su capitán.

-Ukai-kun! – apareció Takeda entrando al gimnasio para después hablar en voz baja con el entrenador.

-ESOS DOS! – exclamo un tanto enojado el entrenador, para después ser calmado por el profesor, quien se retiró a los minutos siguientes.

-Comiencen a calentar! – comenzó a ordenar Ukai.

-Pero aún no llega Daichi-san – interrumpió el líbero mirando hacia los costados.

-Nuestro capitán no vendrá hoy! – Respondió un tanto enojado el entrenador - ASÍ QUE COMIENCEN USTEDES DE UNA VEZ!

Después de aquella orden, nadie dijo nada y se pusieron a calentar en silencio, ya que no querían molestar a Ukai más de lo que ya estaba, pero alguien corto aquel silencio del club.

-Siempre tan estricto!

-Shimada-san! – el pecoso al verlo corrió a su encuentro.

-Shimada! Que haces aquí? – pregunto con un tono más amable el entrenador, mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

-Lo siento por interrumpir, solo quería venir a velos practicar – Shimada hablo calmadamente con su amigo, hasta que sintió una mirada asesina proviniendo del rubio, y con una sonrisa en el rostro volvió a hablar – También estaba preocupado por Tadashi.

Tsukishima al verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras decía el nombre de su amigo, solo se limitó a apretar sus manos.

-Si deseas te puedes quedar – hablo Ukai con una sonrisa en el rostro – Es más… podrías ayudarnos – "Después de todo tenemos a dos personas menos"

-Claro! – respondió Shimada.

-Se nota que tiene mucho tiempo libre – hablo Tsukishima interrumpiendo la conversación – A mí también me gustaría llegar a ser un adulto así… sin mucho que hacer.

-Tsukki!

-OHEE! Tsukishima!

Ukai y Yamaguchi reprocharon al rubio a la vez, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, Shimada hablo dando un paso adelante.

-La verdad no tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero… - hiso una pausa y volteando su rostro hacia el pecoso volvió a hablar – Estaba preocupado por Tadashi.

El pecoso recordó la conversación por teléfono del día anterior y dando un paso hacia adelante se acercó – Gracias por preocuparte Shimada-san – después de aquello ambos se devolvieron la mirada sonriendo.

-Soy yo? O ellos parecen muy cariñosos? – preguntó en voz baja Tanaka acercándose a Ennoshita, quien se percató que Tsukishima los había escuchado.

-No tienes ninguna delicadeza – término por reprochar Ennoshita llevándose de las orejas a Tanaka, alejándolo de aquel rubio que parecía asesinarlo con la mirada.

-SUFICIENTE! – Aplaudió el entrenador llamando la atención de todos – Comiencen de una vez!

Las prácticas comenzaron y el ambiente se sentía pesado, el aura oscura que desprendía Tsukishima parecía repeler a todo aquel que decidera acercarse, todo aquel con sentido común.

Ukai se había ido a los servicios y todos hicieron una pausa a la práctica.

-OHE! Tsukishima! – se acercó Kageyama para la sorpresa de todos – Podrías concentrarte en la práctica?

-"KAGEYAMA BAKA!" – pensaron todos.

-Porque no solo lo dejas pasar por hoy Kageyama? – interrumpió Sugawara intentando prevenir que entre ellos hubiera una pelea, lo cual era lo más probable al encontrarse Tsukishima con ese humor.

-Pero no se está concentrando para nada en la práctica – respondió Kageyama explicando su molestia.

-Tsk – Tsukishima termino por chasquear la lengua con molestia – Lo siento Ou-sama, pero este plebeyo no se encuentra de humor para satisfacerlo – término de hablar para después salir de la cancha, pero mientras caminaba se detuvo al cruzar miradas con Hinata.

-Que quieres Tsukishima? – pregunto Hinata un tanto a la defensiva al ver como lo miraba tan fríamente el rubio.

Por su parte Tsukishima desvió la mirada hasta ver a la pequeña manager, quien se sobresaltó al sentir su mirada – Parece que tu amiga por fin se declaró.

Al escucharlo Yamaguchi se sobresaltó cerrando los ojos lo cual lo percibió Shimada.

-Yo no lo sé – respondió la pequeña desviando la mirada, y al ver aquello Shimizu se acercó a ella.

-Pensé que como era tu amiga te lo contaría – Tsukishima volteo para ver nuevamente a Kageyama – Porque no nos cuentas tu Ou-sama? Cuéntanos como la rechazaste hasta el punto de hacerla llorar.

-TSUKISHIMA! – grito Nishinoya enojado por aquellas palabras sin consideración hacia la chica a la cual le habían rechazado.

-Yo no la hice llorar – respondió Kageyama interrumpiendo a libero con una voz seria – Solo le dije la verdad… no estoy interesado en nada más que jugar vóley… cosas como el romance son molestas… no las necesito – aquellas palabras se sintieron tan frías como el hielo.

-KA-GE-YA-MAAA!

-Nishinoya cálmate! – grito Ennoshita deteniendo al libero quien se encontraba a punto de golpear al setter.

-SUÉLTAME ENNOSHITA! DEBO DARLES UNA LECCIÓN A ESTOS IDIOTAS! – el líbero pataleaba sin poder zafarse, mientras miraba furiosamente al setter.

Kageyama estaba sorprendido al ver la reacción libero, y no entendía a que se debía su molestia, pero giro su rostro al escuchar al Tsukishima.

-Una respuesta digna de un rey – fue lo último que dijo el chico de lentes antes de salir del gimnasio.

Cuando regreso Ukai vio todo el alboroto que estaban haciendo, así que cancelo las prácticas, y como castigo a Nishinoya por intentar golpear a Kageyama, Ukai le ordeno limpiar a él solo el gimnasio.

Después de aquello Yamaguchi al ver a Hinata con la cabeza mirando hacia el piso, se acercó a hablarle, pero antes de que pueda decir algo su amigo le hablo en voz baja.

-Yo quiero jugar vóley con Kageyama… si le digo mis sentimientos solo serán una molestia…

-Hinata… - le interrumpió el pecoso pero enmudeció al ver el rostro de su amigo con una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

-Por eso nunca le diré lo que siento por él.

* * *

Las cosas se están poniendo muy tristes, espero actualizar pronto para comenzar a ver felicidad.


	5. Asahi

Gracias a Yuky Lee por los comentarios, intentare mejorar los cambios de tiempo y escenario.

Los pensamientos van en "..." los flashback en cursiva, la linea horizontal son el cambio de tiempo y escenario.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

Otra vez el as del equipo de Karasuno había faltado a las prácticas, y después de esperar a que todos salieran del salón decidió retirarse; caminaba mirando hacia el piso hasta que escucho una voz.

-Te ves desanimado – Hablo Daichi con una sonrisa parándose delante del as.

-Da... Daichii! – Asahi al ver a su capitán se sobresaltado y con una cara de miedo en su rostro intento retroceder.

El moreno al ver el intento de huida de Asahi, hablo calmadamente mientras que le daba la espalda – He avisado a Takeda-sensei que el día de hoy estaría faltando a las prácticas.

Asahi al escuchar aquello se sorprendió y dando un paso hacia adelante, comenzó a caminar al costado de su amigo – Sucedió algo? – termino de preguntar preocupado.

-mmmmm – Daichi al escuchar aquello levanto su rostro mirando hacia el cielo pensando en que responder, y cuando encontró la respuesta volvió a mirar a su amigo con una sonrisa – Muchas cosas han sucedido, pero hay una que me preocupa más que otras - al responder aquello se percató del rostro de preocupación de su amigo, y como una sonrisa continuo hablando – Por eso quería hablar contigo… no como capitán, ni como compañero de equipo… si no como amigo.

El as de Karasuno al entender las intenciones de su amigo, agacho la cabeza desviando la mirada – Lo siento Daichi… - termino por decir apretando sus puños y mordiendo sus labios mientras que detenía su caminar – Lo siento por hacer que faltes a las practicas...

-Asahi… - intento interrumpir el moreno pero la voz fuerte de su amigo le hizo guardar silencio.

-POR FAVOR ESCÚCHAME! – Grito exaltado el as, sabía que necesitaba hablar con alguien – Por favor escucha todo lo que tengo que decir… incluso se no te gusta lo que vas a escuchar.

Daichi al ver la cara de aflicción de su amigo desvió la mirada – Sera mejor que vayamos a un mejor lugar para hablar… después de todo será una conversación larga.

Después de aquello ambos caminaron silencio hasta llegar al borde de un rio que pasaba por ahí, y decidieron sentarse en el pasto, mirando el agua fluir.

* * *

Después de que Ukai le ordenara a Nishinoya limpiar el gimnasio, salió furioso sin despedirse, dejando a su amigo de lado.

-Disculpa Shimada-san – se acercó el pecoso al ver que el mayor se encontraba solo.

-No te preocupes – respondió el mayor al ver la cara de preocupación de Yamaguchi – Yo también me tengo que ir – Shimada se iba a despedir pero una idea surgió en su mente y después de mirar hacia los costados volvió a mirar al menor – Que te parece si te invito a comer algo?

Yamaguchi se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, pero al ver tan feliz al mayor asintió con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa, y termino por aceptar su invitación.

Por su parte Kageyama y Hinata también habían salido del gimnasio, dejando a los de segundo año junto a Sugawara.

-Déjame ayudarte – dijo el setter mientras que levantaba los balones que se encontraban en el piso, al ver aquella acción los de segundo año decidieron hacer lo mismo.

-Este es mi castigo! – grito el líbero parándose firmemente – No tienen por qué preocuparse, terminare antes de que se den cuenta! – termino por decir con una sonrisa para después saltar rápidamente hacia cada balón en el piso para recogerla.

Tanaka al ver a su amigo así, apretó fuertemente los puños – "Hace solo un momento estabas molesto por lo que dijo Kageyama y ahora sonríes?" – estaba molesto, molesto porque sentía que su amigo no estaba siendo sincero, y que después de aquella confesión se estaba forzaba a sonreír – OHE! Nishinoya! – lo llamo seriamente sorprendiendo a todos – Por qué te gusta Asahi-san?

Al escuchar aquello, todos se sorprendieron en especial Ennoshita que se acercó hasta su amigo para jalarlo del brazo.

-Que te sucede tan de repente? – reprocho Chikara mirando molesto a Tanaka, por aquella pregunta sin delicadeza.

-Que me sucede? QUE LES SUCEDE A TODOS!? – termino por gritar Tanaka molesto mientras que tomaba la mano que lo sujetaba haciendo que lo soltara – Todos actúan como si nada hubiera pasado? En especial tu Nishinoya!? – grito señalando al Libero – Porque sonríes como si lo que sucedió no te afectara? Ni siquiera recibiste una respuesta! Sé que Asahi es nuestro sempai… pero… - cerro los ojos fuertemente, mientras se mordía los labios, no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo dar a conocer su preocupación por todo lo sucedido.

-Pero es un cobarde – hablo el líbero terminando la frase de Tanaka, el cual le devolvió la mirada junto a todos sus compañeros – Lo sé – termino por afirmar con una sonrisa mientras que escuchaba el susurro de Sugawara diciendo su nombre – Sé que Asahi-san es un cobarde… siempre lo he sabido.

-Entonces… por qué? – volvió a preguntar Tanaka, y antes de que Nishinoya respondiera, le regreso la mirada con una sonrisa, como si su pregunta fuera la más tonta posible.

El líbero tomo aire y levantando sus manos hacia su cabeza, para después comenzar a hablar – Aun así Asahi es el más genial de todos! En la cancha siempre estoy detrás de él, así que puedo ver cuán serio es cuando juega, su semblante comenzó a deslumbrarme y sin darme cuenta comencé a seguirlo con la mirada.

-No crees que solo te gusta el cómo juega? – pregunto Sugawara interrumpiendo al libero.

-Yo también pensé eso! – afirmo exaltado el más pequeño, para después volverse a calmar – Pero también me di cuenta que no solo era eso… dentro de la cancha él es muy varonil, pero fuera de ella parece una cachorro asustado temblando por cualquier cosa.

Al escuchar aquello, sus compañeros no sabían si estaba resaltando sus puntos buenos o los malos.

-Pero fuera de la cancha brilla de una forma diferente – la voz del libero cambio, una voz suave y llena de sentimientos se hizo presente mientras cerraba sus ojos – Él es muy amable a pesar de su apariencia… siempre tiene una aura muy cálida… de alguna manera hace que quiera estar cerca de él… Y como una revelación me di cuenta de que posiblemente estaba enamorado! – termino por decir mientras reía, cambiando todo el ambiente sentimental que había.

Todos sus demás compañeros se miraron entre sí sin decir nada, y Tanaka sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, cuando giro el rostro vio que Ennoshita movía su cabeza en forma de negación, dándole a entender que dejaran el tema.

-Tengo que terminar de limpiar, ustedes pueden irse! – termino de decir el líbero para después comenzar a desarmar la red, los de segundo año salieron junto a Sugawara rumbo a la habitación de club, donde se cambiaron.

Sugawara salió dejando en la habitación a Tanaka y a Ennoshita – "Parece que sigue preocupado por Nishinoya" – pensó mientras caminaba, hasta que se detuvo y cambio la dirección en la cual iba, regreso al gimnasio y al asomarse pudo ver al libero de pie mientras lloraba, en ese momento el setter sintió como su corazón se rompió al presenciar aquello, aquel chico que parecía siempre tan alegre y despreocupado estaba sufriendo más de lo que quería aparentar.

Apretando sus puños dio medio vuelto mientras aceleraba el paso para después comenzar a correr – "Seguramente Daichi debe estar con Asahi" – pensó mientras corría mirando a los costados – "ESTÚPIDO BARBUDOOOOO!"

* * *

Daichi se encontraba sentado mirando el agua pasar y totalmente aburrido decidió hablar – Ya llevas demasiado tiempo contándome todo los recuerdos que tienes con Nishinoya, así qué? Cuando piensas contarme lo que sucedió la última vez.

-Daichi! – reprocho el as por haber sido interrumpido – Pero todavía no llego a la parte donde pelamos la última vez que perdimos.

-ESO YA LO SÉ! – Grito furioso el moreno sintiendo que su paciencia se estaba agotando – Esta vez te deprimiste por que perdimos y terminaste huyendo del club.

-Daichi – interrumpió Asahi con un tono serio – Aquella vez me sentía tan frustrado, tan frustrado por enseñarle un lado tan patético a Nishinoya.

El moreno al ver el semblante de su amigo, supo que aquella pelea significaba mucho para su amigo, pero verlo así lo molestaba aun mas – Pero siempre te ves patético – termino por decir, mientras que su amigo le miraba con una cara depresiva – Aun así Nishinoya dijo que le gustabas, no?

Asahi al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió como una fuerte opresión en el pecho crecía, y levantando sus manos hacia su rostro comenzó a hablar – Que de bueno puede ver en mí? Él, que es alguien tan talentoso y brillante… por qué yo?

Daichi al escuchar aquello respiro profundamente – Eso debes preguntarle a él? No lo crees?

-No quiero, no quiero verlo – respondió el as de forma cortante, y al escuchar aquello el moreno se levantó furioso, su paciencia había llegado a su límite.

-Te das cuenta de lo que dices? – pregunto molesto – Piensas seguir evitándolo? Al menos recházalo de forma correcta si no sientes nada por él?

-ME GUSTA! – Grito fuertemente el as haciendo enmudecer a su amigo, y levantando el rostro continuo hablando – Nishinoya siempre me ha gustado! Es imposible que no sienta nada por él! Por eso tengo miedo! Miedo de que sus sentimientos sean solo una confusión! Miedo de ser rechazado cuando se dé cuenta que estaba confundido! Y miedo de ser feliz por algo que no tiene futuro! Estoy tan asustado…

En ese momento un fuerte golpe en el rostro de Asahi le hizo callar.

-ERES UN EGOÍSTA! – grito fuertemente Sugawara intentando recuperar el aire que le faltaba por tanto correr, mientras que sus dos compañeros lo miraban asombrados por su repentina aparición – Por tus miedos a salir lastimado, estas lastimando a Nishinoya! – el setter cerro los ojos recordando el semblante del libero llorando - EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE PARAR SUS LÁGRIMAS ERES TÚ! ESTÚPIDO BARBUDOOOO!

-"Lagrimas?" – al escuchar aquello Asahi apretó sus manos fuertemente en forma de puño – "Que estoy haciendo?" – pensó poniéndose de pie para luego comenzar a correr, dejando a sus dos amigos de tercero.

-ESTÁ EN EL GIMNASIO! – fue lo último que grito Sugawara, para después dejarse caer en el pasto, donde termino por echarse, se encontraba cansado de tanto correr, pero también más tranquilo.

-Ese fue un gran golpe – hablo Daichi con una sonrisa sentándose al lado de su amigo, para después con su mano, retirar los cabellos plateados de su rostro.

Sugawara al sentir aquel tacto sintió como un sonrojo se hizo presente y cerro lo ojos – No te burles de mí, estaba muy molesto con ese barbudo! – reprocho intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

* * *

Después de que Nishinoya se quedara solo en el gimnasio, comenzó a ordenar las cosas, mientras que su mente aun pensaba en la conversación de hace unos minutos, y antes de que se diera cuenta se había quedado de pie sin moverse.

-Me gusta Asahi-san – dijo en un susurro y recordando al mayor sintió unas lágrimas caer – Él es tan amable… era imposible no enamorarme de él… aun así… duele más de lo que pensé… por qué Asahi? Por qué no me rechazaste de la forma correcta.

Los sentimientos del libero eran un lio, y pensaba que sin importar la respuesta, al menos quería que sus sentimientos fueran reconocidos por la persona que él quería, aun así nunca recibió una respuesta, y sentía estaba llegaba a su límite, intentaba sonreír pero al encontrarse solo, sus sentimientos salían a la luz.

Por un largo rato intento limpiarse las lágrimas, intento dejar de llorar sin éxito, cuando para su sorpresa escucho unos pasos entrando al gimnasio.

-Les dijo que yo puedo limpiar solo! – Exclamo sin voltear, pensando que uno de sus amigos había regresado, pero al escuchar los pasos cada vez más cerca, decidió voltear a ver quién era – Dije que yo…

Nishinoya no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, quien se encontraba delante de él era Asahi, quien lo había envuelto en un abrazo, sus toscos brazos rodeaban su cintura levantándolo levemente, mientras su cabeza se hundía en su hombro.

-Me… me gustas – fueron las torpes palabras del as de Karasuno que hicieron eco en el gimnasio.

El líbero no podía creer lo que escuchaba, tenía mil preguntas rondando su cabeza, mil reclamos que hacerle a aquel cobarde, pero su voz no salía.

Asahi se dio cuenta de que el pequeño quería decir algo, así que fue soltando el abrazo con temor – "Tal vez… se arrepintió" – termino por pensar deprimido, después de todo sentía que sus acciones merecían aquello, aun así se armó de valor para volver a hablar – Sé que soy un cobarde… y no tengo muchos puntos buenos… sin contar de que los dos somos hombres…

Nishinoya al escuchar aquello sintió su cuerpo tensarse, recordando la última vez que el mayor dijo aquellas palabras sin verle a los ojos, pero al levantar la mirada un fuerte latido en su corazón se hizo presente, la mirada de Asahi era diferente – "Esos ojos… esos ojos llenos de determinación…"

-Aun así… si me vuelves a decir que te gusto… no pienso dejarte ir – el as de Karasuno al terminar de hablar subió su mano hasta tocar el rostro del más pequeño, quien al sentir aquel tacto sintió su cuerpo estremecer.

-Me gustas – respondió en voz baja Nishinoya y antes de que pueda decir algo más, los labios de Asahi se apoderaron de los suyos, el líbero sentía como el mayor se agachaba para alcanzarlo, así que levanto sus pies quedando de puntillas, era un beso torpe en el cual ambos sentían sus cuerpos temblar, y al cabo de unos segundos se separaron quedando totalmente avergonzados, en el especial Nishinoya.

Asahi al ver al libero sonrojado no pudo evitar decir lo que pensaba - Adora… - Pero un fuerte puñete en el estómago lo hizo silenciar.

-Aun así no pienses que te he perdonado – Asahi se encontraba mirando al piso, mientras que una mano agarraba su estómago, y al levantar la mirada pudo ver a Nishinoya parado delante de él con una gran sonrisa – Vas a tener que recompensarme.

Al escuchar aquello Asahi también sonrió y respondió – Si.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, mi primera pareja ya se ha formado, me gusta mucho el AsaNoya, desde un principio quería que ellos fueran los primeros en consolidar su amor.


	6. Date Cuenta

Los pensamientos van en "..." los flashback en cursiva, la linea horizontal son el cambio de tiempo y escenario.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.

Ukai había salido furioso del gimnasio, desde hace unos días no veía que los chicos se concentraban en las practicas, mientras caminaba molesto por el colegio paso por la sala de profesores y vio a Takeda-sensei revisando lo que parecía ser unas hojas de exámenes.

* * *

-Sensei! – lo llamo desde la ventana, mientras se apoyaba en el marco asomando su cabeza al interior, haciendo voltear al mayor.

-Ukai-kun! Que haces por acá!? – pregunto el profesor acercándose mientras miraba su reloj, dándose cuenta que las practicas aun deberían estar continuando.

-He cancelado la práctica de hoy! – respondió el entrenador sin dar muchos rodeos.

-EEHHH! – Takeda se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, mientras que el entrenador desviaba la cabeza un tanto culpable –Por… por qué? Sucedió algo? – pregunto preocupado.

Dando un suspiro Ukai hablo – También te has dado cuenta verdad? Desde hace unos días, ellos no están concentrados, así que pensaba que sería bueno que se tomaran un día libre.

-Entiendo – respondió el profesor aun preocupado y se preguntaba que podía hacer para ayudarlos.

Ukai inclino la cabeza mirando detrás del profesor, quería saber que tanto le faltaba para que terminara, y viendo lo que a su parecer no era mucho decidió preguntar – Le falta poco?

Takeda salió de sus pensamientos y mirando hacia atrás vio los exámenes – Así es, ya casi termino.

Al escuchar aquello Ukai sonrió, levantando el brazo para rascarse la cabeza y hablo un tanto nervioso – Te gustaría ir a comer algo? Yo invito.

Aquella pregunta sorprendió al profesor, pero después de unos segundos sonrió respondiendo con un sí, mientras que asentía con la cabeza – Solo espérame un momento – corrió a su escritorio y acomodo sus cosas para luego guardarlas.

-No tienes que apresurarte – dijo Ukai al ver lo rápido que se movió el profesor.

-No te preocupes, estaba pensando terminar lo demás en casa – respondió para después acercarse a la puerta – Te veo en la entrada – fue lo último que dije antes de salir.

Después de verlo salir Ukai se dio media vuelta y se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda hacia la pared – Como puede ser tan adorable? – dando un suspiro se levantó nuevamente y corrió hacia la entrada.

Al encontrarse los dos caminaron hacia una tienda de ramen donde usualmente iba Ukai a almorzar con sus amigos.

-Mesa para dos! – entro hablando el entrenador al lugar, pero para su sorpresa dentro de aquel lugar vio a su amigo sentado – "Que hace él aquí?"

Takeda quien se encontraba detrás de Ukai, al ver que este no entraba asomo su cabeza para ver qué era lo había detenido – Shima…

-Que haces aquí, Shimada!? – pregunto un tanto molesto Ukai mientras se acercaba a su amigo, pero al estar más cerca se percató la presencia del pecoso del club – Yamaguchi!?

-Esas es la forma a la que tratas a tu amigo? – Reprocho Shimada por la actitud de Ukai – Después de que cancelaras la práctica te fuiste sin decir nada… - Shimada pensaba seguir reprochando a su amigo hasta que se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba detrás de él – Sensei!?

-Buenas tardes! – Saludo el profesor – Veo que ustedes también vinieron a comer ¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos juntos? – propuso el profesor con una sonrisa, pero la cara de los otros dos mayores no parecían muy felices, y suspirando resignados se acomodaron en la mesa.

Los cuatro almorzaron sin mucha conversación, el ambiente era un tanto incómodo para Yamaguchi, quien no decía mucho, por su parte los dos amigos eran los que más hablaban, mientras que Takeda parecía muy alegre en su propio mundo.

Después de terminar los cuatro salieron del lugar.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación ¡Hasta mañana! – dijo Yamaguchi para después salir corriendo.

-Yo también me retiro – Takeda se despido con una sonrisa dejando a los dos amigos.

Al encontrarse solo los dos amigos, Ukai saco de su bolsillo un caja de cigarrillos y tomo uno - Hablemos un rato – sin esperar una respuesta comenzó a fumar mientras caminaba, por su parte Shimada solo suspiro y comenzó a seguirlo.

Por unos minutos caminaron en silencio hasta que Shimada fue el primero en hablar.

-Así que… te gusta el profesor? – pregunto Shimada sin siquiera mirar a su amigo.

-Si – respondió Ukai sin inmutarse, y Shimada al escucharlo tampoco se sorprendió – Y justo cuando pensaba tener una cita con sensei, tenías que aparecer.

-OYE! Nosotros estábamos ahí primero – reprochó un tanto ofendido Shimada – Ustedes fueron los que lo arruinaron… - dijo en voz baja mientras miraba hacia otro lado – "Yamaguchi se veía muy incómodo"

Ukai miro de reojo a su amigo y terminando de fumar su cigarrillo lo tiro al piso dejando de caminar, Shimada al sentir que su amigo se detuvo volteo a mirarlo, encontrándose con una mirada seria.

-Que planeas hacer con Yamaguchi? – Aquella pregunta sorprendió al moreno y desviando la mirada enmudeció por unos segundos.

-No lo sé – fue su respuesta para después darse la media vuelta y comenzar a caminar – Aun no lo sé.

Al día siguiente después de clases, la gran mayoría se encontraba dentro del gimnasio, y para la sorpresa de casi todos los miembros, en la puerta vieron ingresar a Nishinoya junto a Asahi.

-ASAHI-SAN! – corrieron Kageyama y Hinata al ver de regreso al mayor.

-Disculpen por preocuparlos – contesto el as con una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que se encontraba avergonzado por su aptitud.

-A-SA-HI! – lo llamo el entrenador desde la espalda, asustado el as volteo y se asustó aún más al ver el rostro furioso de su entrenador – POR TU AUSENCIA A LAS PRACTICAS, TE QUEDARAS TU SOLO A LIMPIAR EL GIMNASIO POR UN MES! – dicho esto Ukai se alejó del as.

-Me alegro que hallas regresado Asahi-san! – exclamo alegremente Yachi acercándose al mayor -Eso quiere decir que las cosas entre Nishinoya-san y tú se solucionaron – después de decir aquello la menor se percató que todos guardaron silencio, y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho comenzó a sudar mientras temblaba – Acaso lo malogre?

Nishinoya que se encontraba detrás de Asahi y con una sonrisa en el rostro dio un paso adelante – Así es! – contesto llamando la atención de todos – Asahi y yo hemos decidido comenzar a salir! – habiendo dicho eso volteo a ver al as quien se veía nervioso y le pregunto – Verdad?

Asahi estando sonrojado por la vergüenza al escuchar aquello solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, pero Nishinoya al ver aquella respuesta se acercó con una mueca de molestia.

-OHE! ASAHI! Si eres un hombre dilo fuertemente! –El líbero levanto la voz mientras cruzaba los brazos sorprendiendo al As.

-"Él tiene razón" – pensó mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, dio un paso hacia adelante y parándose firmemente contesto – Es verdad, estoy saliendo con Nishinoya.

Al escuchar aquello el líbero sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero no fue el único, todos los de segundo año corrieron a abrazar a Nishinoya, todos parecían felices.

-"Felicidades Nishinoya" – pensó Sugawara al ver a todos tan felices y celebrando la alegría del Libero quien por fin mostraba su verdadera sonrisa, pero la felicidad del setter fue opacada por el comportamiento de Tsukishima quien al ver a todos mostro una mueca de dolor y retrocedió dándoles la espalda – "Que piensas Tsukishima? Te molesta saber que dos hombre de tu club salen juntos? No… tu rostro… tu rostro muestran… celos?"

-Que tanto piensas Suga? – se acercó Daichi al ver el rostro de preocupación que tenía su amigo al ver al chico de lentes.

Sugawara se mostró pensativo y después de unos segundos hablo – Solo me pregunto cuando Tsukishima podrá ser sincero.

-OH! Te refieres a su comportamiento, entiendo porque estas preocupado, parece que últimamente la distancia que tiene con Yamaguchi es más grande.

Mientras ambos pensaban en aquello Ukai comenzó las prácticas, alejándolos de aquella conversación, al terminar las prácticas Takeda se acercó para ver si todo marchaba en orden y viendo a Yamaguchi se le acerco.

-Hoy también vas a salir con Shimada-kun? – Aquella pregunta atrajo la atención de algunos miembros del club.

Sorprendido por aquella pregunta respondió francamente – Normalmente solo practicamos, lo de ayer fue una excepción.

-Ya veo – respondió el profesor pensativo – Parecían muy unidos ayer, debe ser porque te está ayudando con las practicas – tocando la cabeza del menor el profesor le dio una sonrisa – Sigue esforzándote, has mejorado mucho.

Después de aquello Takeda se marchó y al poco rato Ukai salió deprisa.

-Ahí también hay algo raro – hablo en voz baja Sugawara siendo escuchado por su capitán.

Daichi solo sonrió y hablo fuertemente – La limpieza la realizara Asahi, los demás pueden retirarse.

El As al escuchar aquello solo suspiro resignado, hasta que sintió un pequeño golpe en la espalda.

-No te preocupes Asahi-san! Yo me quedare a hacerte compañía – Al escuchar aquello Asahi sintió que se volvió a enamorar de aquella sonrisa que le daba el pequeño.

-Graci…

-Pero no te voy a ayudar ya que es tu castigo! – interrumpió el líbero parándose con firmeza y cerrando sus ojos, mientras que por el rostro de Asahi una gota de sudor caía.

Después de que todos se dirigieran al cuarto del club para cambiarse, Hinata al ver a Kageyama conversar con Daichi, se cambió rápidamente y salió corriendo, pero cuando se estaba yendo escucho una voz que lo detuvo.

-OHE! Hinata! – lo llamo Kageyama al ver como el pequeño gigante había corrido hasta bajar las escaleras – Espérame! – dijo para después regresar al cuarto y terminar se sacar sus cosas.

-"Por… por que! Porque quiere que lo espere?" – Se preguntaba Hinata mientras se encontraba de pie sonrojado sin poder moverse.

Después de que Kageyama saliera los de segundo año salieron conversando, dejando a Tsukishima, Daichi, Sugawara y a Yamaguchi.

Sugawara al notar eso, tomo de la mano a Daichi – Nosotros también deberíamos irnos – dijo para después salir del salón, pero no sin antes mirar atrás a Tsukishima, viendo como este ordenaba sus cosas del casillero mientras que miraba de reojo a su amigo, quien se encontraba a lado de él.

-Espera Suga, aun no termino de alistarme! – se quejaba Daichi mientras se dejaba arrastrar por el brazo.

-"Estoy a solas con Tsukki! Que debería hacer?" – pensaba Yamaguchi nervioso, hasta que escucho la voz de su amigo.

-Así que ayer saliste a almorzar con Shimada – dijo de forma un tanto irritada.

-Así… así es – contesto Yamaguchi mientras que pensaba – "Parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Tsukki y yo hablamos…" – El pecoso miro de reojo a su amigo viendo su perfil, contorneando con su mirada su rostro – "Realmente me gusta Tsukki… tal vez… solo tal vez deba decírselo…" – Agacho la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos comenzó a hablar - Te molesta… te molesta saber que nuestros senpais están saliendo a pesar de que son hombres.

Tsukishima al escucharlo se quedó un segundo en silencio y después respondió – A ti te molesta?

Al escuchar aquella pregunta Yamaguchi levanto la cabeza para mirar a su amigo, quien se encontraba mirándolo fijamente y entre abriendo los labios respondió – No.

El silencio en el cuarto se hizo presente por unos segundos hasta que Yamaguchi volvió a hablar – Después de todo a mí también me gusta un hombre.

-"Ya no hay marcha atrás" – pensó Yamacuchi al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Tsukishima, aquel rostro que solo había visto pocas veces, aquel rostro igual al que había mostrado al enterarse lo de Akiteru – Lo siento Tsukki… escuchar esto de tu amigo debe ser desagradable – termino por decir mientras que agachaba la cabeza intentando contener las lágrimas que intentaban salir, y tomando sus cosas intento salir del cuarto, pero para su sorpresa fue tomado del brazo por su amigo para después sentir como este lo empujaba contra los casilleros.

El pecoso cerro los ojos y soltó un leve quejido de dolor al sentir el choque de su espalda contra el metal, después de unos segundos abrió los ojos y levanto la mirada, viendo como Tsukishima tenía los dos brazos apoyados en la pared, acorralándolo - Tsukki…

-Es Shimada? – pregunto el más alto ocultando sus ojos con su cabello, Yamaguchi nunca lo había visto así y estando muy sorprendido no contesto – RESPONDE! – grito golpeando el casillero.

-Tsukki yo… - las palabras no salían de la boca de Yamaguchi, tenía miedo, miedo de decir su nombre - "Es Tsukki"

Al no obtener respuesta Tsukishima interpreto el silencio como un si – "Así que es el" – pensó mientras bajaba su mano – Repugnante.

Yamaguchi al escuchar aquello sintió un dolor desgarrador y mordiéndose los labios mientras que agachaba la cabeza, empujo a Tsukishima para después salir corriendo, dejando a su amigo de pie quien poco a poco se dejó caer quedándose en el piso.

Yamacuchi corrió tan rápido como pudo y totalmente en blanco llego hasta el mismo lugar de siempre, el lugar donde practicaba con Shimada, después de reunirse con el mayor continúo con sus prácticas rutinarias.

Shimada al notar que algo extraño tenia Yamaguchi paro la práctica – Suficiente! – dijo deteniendo un saque que iba a realizar Yamaguchi, pero este bajo la pelota para después de unos segundos ignorarlo y continuar, Shimada al verse ignorado y viendo como Yamaguchi continuaba con aquella practica sin sentido se acercó hasta jalarle del brazo para detenerlo.

-He dicho que es suficiente!

-Debo continuar – dijo Yamaguchi con la cabeza agachada y después de unos segundos se agacho para intentar volver a tomar el balón.

-Que te sucede!? – pregunto angustiado y un tanto alterado el mayor por el comportamiento del pecoso.

-Debo continuar practicando – volvió a decir Yamaguchi – Porque si no… porque si no… - en la mente de Yamaguchi las palabras de su amigo le seguían – Porque si no, no podré olvidarlo! – termino por decir el pecoso levantado la cabeza dejando ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Yamaguchi… - Shimada al verlo lo soltó dándole su espacio.

-Ya no quiero llorar, pero duele demasiado! Que debería hacer? Ni siquiera puedo decirlo! Estoy asustado! Asustado de que una vez de que lo diga nunca pueda volver a estar a su lado! Quiero seguir con él a pesar de que duela! – Yamaguchi lloraba descontrolado mientras que el mayor lo escuchaba – Si tan solo no fuera Tsukki!

Al escuchar aquellas palabras el mayor se acercó tomándolo del rostro, sorprendiendo al pecoso.

-Shimada… – lo llamo sorprendido por aquel toque tan repentino y suave a la vez.

-Y no puedo ser yo? – pregunto con una voz suave acercando su rostro al pecoso.

-A que te refieres? – pregunto un tanto nervioso el pecoso al sentir la cercanía del mayor, era incrédulo a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Date cuenta de que estoy aquí, yo puedo ser tu héroe!

-No entiendo… -dijo Yamaguchi intentando desviar su mirada.

-No entiendes lo que digo? O no quieres entenderlo? – pregunto el mayor con una sonrisa, y al verlo por primera vez Yamaguchi sentía que estaba viendo a su entrenador como algo más que solo eso.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres – termino por decir el pecoso – "Imposible! Imposible! Es imposible que Shimada sienta algo por mí!" – con aquel pensamiento levanto su mirada y al chocar con los ojos del mayor, se dio cuenta como este le miraba y le hizo se sonrojar aún más.

Al ver aquel sonrojo del pecoso Shimada esbozo una sonrisa – Al menos no te soy tan indiferente por lo que veo – dijo sonrojando al menor hasta las orejas – Quiero que seas mío – termino por decir para después acercar su rostro lentamente a la del menor quien se encontraba petrificado.

-"Imposible… Shimada… me va a besar?" – Yamacuchi al verlo cada vez más cerca cerro sus ojos e intento levantar sus manos para detenerlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo sintió como alguien lo jalaba hacia atrás, y al sentir el choque contra alguien abrió los ojos y levanto la mirada, sorprendido por lo que veía no supo cómo reaccionar – Tsukki… - dijo mientras que miraba como su amigo se encontraba con la mano en el rostro de Shimada y la otra alrededor de su cintura atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo.

-Lo siento pero no tengo la intención de dártelo – dijo Tsukishima con una voz tranquila pero en su rostro se notaba la irritación.


	7. Acepta mis sentimientos

Los pensamientos van en "..." los flashback en cursiva, la linea horizontal son el cambio de tiempo y escenario.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba de pie sin poder moverse mientras que veía como Kageyama bajaba de las escaleras, con sus manos fuertemente agarraba su mochila intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón al ver cada vez más cerca a su amigo.

-Que… que sucede Kageyama!? – dijo en voz alta cuando el moreno llego a su encuentro, parándose delante de él.

-Ayer me dijiste que tenías algo que decirme y nunca lo hiciste.

Hinata al escucharlo agacho la cabeza y recordó que pensaba decirle sus sentimientos, pero ahora había cambiado de parecer, así que levantando la cabeza miro al más alto con una sonrisa – Solo quería decirte si querías practicar conmigo un rato después de las clases.

Al escucharlo el setter lo miro extrañado – Solo era eso? – término por decir soltando un suspiro y comenzando a caminar – Vamos! Yo también quiero practicar contigo.

Hinata al escucharlo sonrió de felicidad y dando pasos rápidos llego al lado del setter – "Estar con Kageyama me hace feliz, tal vez no sea necesario decirle mis sentimientos!" – con aquellos pensamientos comenzó a correr mientras que gritaba que sería el primero en llegar y el moreno al verlo lo siguió gritando que no se quedaría atrás.

Ambos llegaron a una zona descampada y dejando sus cosas a un lado comenzaron a practicar, así pasaron unos minutos hasta que Hinata se sobresaltó parando la práctica.

-Me olvide que tenía que regresar a casa temprano porque mi mamá va a salir! – hablo exaltado mientras que corría hacia sus cosas.

Kageyama al escucharlo recogió la pelota y se acercó al pequeño – Te acompaño a tu casa.

Hinata al escucharlo sonrió mientras que movía rápidamente la cabeza afirmando.

Ambos tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar, mientras que pasaban por una tienda, el moreno se detuvo y se acercó a comprar unos helados para después darle uno al más pequeño.

-Gracias! – Exclamo Hinata con una sonrisa mientras que el mayor continuo su camino, Hinata se percató que gracias a aquellos pequeños gestos que tenía el setter para con él, sus sentimientos románticos habían aparecido, levantando la mirada disimuladamente lo miro mientras comía su helado – "Realmente me gusta Kageyama".

Ambos caminaban mientras que pelean por trivialidades, hasta que sin querer ambos miraron una escena que los dejos estupefactos, sin poder moverse y sin creerse aquello que veían.

* * *

-Por… por qué estás aquí? – pregunto desconcertado el pecoso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, fue arrastrado por su amigo.

Ambos desaparecieron de la vista del mayor, y mientras el más alto arrastraba del brazo al pecoso ignorando sus quejas, lo termino soltando para después empujarlo contra la pared de un callejón.

Yamaguchi se encontraba sorprendido por aquella reacción de su amigo y entre abrió los labios sin saber que decir – Porque… porque hiciste eso Tsukki? Eso fue muy descortés con Shimada-san – dijo en voz baja, pero al escuchar aquellas palabras el rubio soltó un chasquido de molestia y después tomándolo del rostro lo atrajo hacia él, uniendo sus labios en un tosco beso.

Yamaguchi se había quedado en blanco sin saber cómo reaccionar, su amigo, la persona de la cual se había enamorado, la persona que jamás pensó que le correspondería, lo estaba besando mientras sentía como sus manos temblaban al tocarle el rostro.

Después de unos segundos ambos se separaron y sin saber qué hacer ni sentir, unas lágrimas cayeron por los mejillas del pecoso, Tsukishima al verlo se alejó agachando la cabezo.

-Lo… siento… - fue todo lo que dijo el rubio.

-Por qué lo hiciste Tsukki? – pregunto el pecoso totalmente desconcertado, siendo sus sentimientos un lio.

Después de unos segundos de silencio el rubio tomo aire y se dispuso hablar levantando el rostro por fin.

-Me gustas Yamaguchi – aquellas palabras golpearon fuertemente el corazón del pecoso, e intento decir algo, pero al ver el rostro de dolor de su amigo decidió callar – Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo… pensé nunca decírtelo, pero… - el rubio recordó con enojo aquella escena de Shimada acercándose a Yamaguchi – Pero no soporto verte con otra persona!

-Pero tu dijiste que era repugnante… - hablo el pecoso con tristeza, recordando aquellas palabras que tanto dolor le habían causado.

-Lo dije por mí – contesto rápidamente el mayor, levantándose la mano tratando de ocultar su rostro – A pesar de que tú confiabas en mi como tu amigo, desde hace mucho tiempo te he estado viendo con otros ojos, tanto que ya ni siquiera soy capaz de mirarte mientras te cambias.

Al escuchar aquello el pecoso se sonrojo.

-Por eso era doloroso para mí – el tono de voz del rubio había cambiado, y bajando el brazo, volvió a hablar envuelto en tristeza – Era doloroso ver como siempre intentabas unirme con otras personas – Yamaguchi recordó como con anterioridad él le incentivaba a salir con alguien.

-Yo no… - Yamaguchi intento justificarse pero la voz de su amigo lo interrumpió.

-Lo sé! Sé que no era tu intención lastimarme, sé que solo me ves como amigo y por eso lo hacías, por eso mismo nunca te dije nada, porque no quería destruir nuestra amistad.

Yamaguchi se quedó de pie mirando el rostro de tristeza de su amigo mientras desviaba la mirada – "Todo este tiempo… todas mis preocupaciones… todas esas incertidumbres… Tsukki también las sentía… y las soporto mucho más tiempo que yo" – como un acto de reflejo el pecoso se abalanzo sobre su amigo rodeándole con los brazos.

Tsukishima se encontraba sorprendido, no esperaba aquella reacción del pecoso, y más aun no esperaba escucharlo hablar con la voz temblorosa.

-Tsukki… Tsukki es muy genial – dijo mientras restregaba su rostro en su pecho, llenándose del aroma que solo el rubio desprendía y levantando el rostro volvió a hablar son un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa – Tsukki es tan genial que es imposible que no me hubiera enamorado de él!

El rubio no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tantos años de sufrir un amor no correspondido, lo habían dejado incrédulo, así que tomándolo de los hombros lo alejo de él, hasta empujarlo contra la pared.

-Solo estas confundiendo las cosas Yamaguchi, tu solo sientes admiración por mí! Es imposible que te enamores de mí!

Al escuchar aquellas palabras el pecoso se sintió enojado –Imposible? – dijo en voz baja y levantando sus manos tomo la camisa del rubio para atraerlo así él – TODO ESTE TIEMPO PENSÉ QUE TENÍA UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO Y SUFRÍ A CAUSO DE ESO! ASÍ QUE AHORA QUE POR FIN SÉ QUE SIENTES LO MISMO QUE YO, NO VOY A DEJAR QUE DIGAS QUE ES IMPOSIBLE!

Tsukishima se quedó sorprendido al escuchar al pecoso y viéndolo recuperar el aliento, sonrió – Si que te has vuelto muy genial, no dejas de sorprenderme.

El pecoso al escucharlo se dio cuenta de cómo había reaccionado, y entrando en pánico por lo que había dicho lo soltó y retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared – Gomen Tsukki! – se disculpó agachando la cabeza mientras que sentía como su amigo se acercaba hacia él.

-Yamaguchi, entiendes lo que estás diciendo? – Pregunto con seriedad – Si acepto tus sentimientos, significa que ya no podre controlarme más, te besare y te tocare hasta que este satisfecho.

Al escuchar aquello Yamaguchi se sonrojo hasta las orejas y con mucha vergüenza respondió – Me gustas Tsukki, por favor acepta mis sentimientos.

El rubio al verlo temblar mientras que escuchaba su voz, lo tomo del rostro con sus dos manos y lo levanto sumamente para ver su expresión totalmente avergonzada – Debes saber que por más de que llores no me pienso detener – fue lo último que dijo para después unir sus labios, a diferencia del anterior beso este era más dulce y suave, pero con cada segundo que pasaba el beso se intensificaba más.

-"No puedo respirar" – pensaba Yamaguchi mientras se dejaba besar por su amigo – Tsu… kki… Tsu… kki – comenzó a decir entre jadeos, pero al abrir la boca para hablar, el rubio aprovecho para adentrarse en el pecoso, para saborear cada rincón de este.

Tsukishima al sentir como el pecoso desfallecía por sus besos, decidió separarse para que este tomara aire, pero mientras tanto, fue bajando en una hilera de besos hasta su cuello y con una de sus manos libres desabotono un botón, dejando al descubierto más piel la cual pudiera saborear.

-Tsukki no… - decía el pecoso intentando tomar aire – detente…

El rubio al escucharlo acerco sus labios hasta el oído del pecoso para susurrarle – No sabes por cuanto tiempo te he amado Yamaguchi, no pienso detenerme.

Al escuchar aquello el pecoso se sentía sin fuerzas para forcejear, pero aun así sabía que alguien podría verlos en aquel estrecho pasadizo – Tsukki… alguien nos puede ver… - dijo mientras respiraba agitadamente por el placer que tenía al sentir como el rubio lo besaba tan intensamente – Tsukki alguien nos…

En ese momento el cuerpo de Yamaguchi se tensó y se quedó congelado, lo que había dicho había sucedido, los habían visto.

El rostro petrificado de Kageyama al igual que el de Hinata se hizo presente, lo peor de todo, es que habían cruzado miradas, y tanto fue el shock, que Hinata dejo caer su helado.

Totalmente avergonzado y sin saber que hacer Yamaguchi termino por empujar toscamente a Tsukishima, el cual cayó sentado en el suelo.

-Por qué hiciste eso Yamaguchi? – Pregunto el rubio poniéndose de pie, y viendo a Yamaguchi totalmente avergonzado arreglándose la camisa mientras miraba hacia adelante; siguió la línea a la cual se dirigía su mirada y chasqueando la lengua con enojo miro al par que estaba delante de el – Tenia que interrumpir la pareja real.

-U… us… ustedes… - Hinata intentaba decir algo, pero el asombro era tanto que no podía formular palabras.

-Así que ustedes son pareja? – termino por preguntar el setter haciendo sonrojar a Yamaguchi y a Hinata.

-Así es – Contesto el rubio sin inmutarse, para después acercarse al pecoso y con su brazo sobre sus hombros lo atrajo hacia él – Así que agradecería que no interrumpan.

Al escuchar aquello Hinata tomo el brazo de Kageyama y lo jalo – DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS! – termino por decir para después salir corriendo, mientras se escuchaba como el setter le reclamaba por arrastrarlo.

Después de verlos desaparecer el rubio soltó al pecoso y lo tomo de la mano – Vamos – fue todo lo dijo para que ambos comenzaran a caminar.

Yamaguchi sentía que flotaba mientras caminaba y aun no se podía creer lo que acaba de suceder, pero al sentir la calidez de la mano que lo sujetaba sabia de que era real.

-Sí que tienes mucha fuerza – dijo Tsukishima, recordando al pecoso como este lo había empujado.

-Gomen Tsukki! – se disculpó un tanto alterado Yamaguchi al recordar lo tosco que había sido, pero al ver la leve sonrisa de su amigo, supo que este no estaba molesto al contrario, nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

Al día siguiente Yamaguchi estaba totalmente ensimismado, y cuando caminaba al dispensador a comprar algo de beber, vio a Sugawara conversar con Hinata, y recordando lo que había sucedido un día antes, se acercó para hablarles.

Hinata al ver al pecoso acercarse un tanto dubitativo, corrió hacia el con una gran sonrisa y le dio un abrazo – Felicidades Yamaguchi!

Al escucharlo el pecoso sonrió e intentando contener sus lágrimas de felicidad abrazo al más pequeño – Gracias!

Sugawara al verlos tan sonrientes suspiro aliviado, las cosas para el club de vóley estaban mejorando o así parecía.

En las prácticas de ese día el ambiente en el club se sentía muy alegre, todos se veían muy animados y las prácticas no se vieron interrumpidas, hasta que Takeda-sensei apareció gritando.

-Tengo buenas noticias! – Entro tropezando en el club, peor antes de caer fue sujetado de la cintura por el entrenador – Gracias Ukai-kun – dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar levemente al entrenador.

-Ten más cuidado – dijo desviando la mirada, pero se sorprendió al ver que todos lo estaban mirando lo cual le hizo sonrojar aún más – Que estas mirando! Rápido acérquense! Siéntense! Y Escuchen!

Después de que el entrenador vociferara todos obedecieron rápidamente.

El profesor al ver a todos reunidos comenzó a hablar – El próximo fin de semana fuimos invitados por Nekoma para unas prácticas!

Todos al escuchar aquello se entusiasmaron, en especial Hinata.

-Nekoma! Kenma! – susurro mientras sus ojos brillaban por la emoción.

Kageyama al escuchar el nombre de Kenma y al ver tan emocionado a su compañero, se sintió un tanto confundido, y levantando su mano tapándose los labios pensó – "Debo cuidarme, parece que me voy a enfermar, me duele mucho pecho y la cabeza"

-Pero! – Exclamo el profesor sacando a todos de sus pensamientos – La próxima semana tenemos exámenes, así que como profesor, nuevamente no dejare participar a aquellos que no pasen los exámenes.

Al escuchar aquello Kageyama y Hinata comenzaron a temblar, mientras que Nishinoya y Tanaka rezaban.

Ennoshita al ver a sus amigos rezar se acercó a ellos y poso sus brazos sobre sus hombros – Que les parece si este fin de semana estudiamos juntos.

Al escuchar aquello los dos que estaban rezando voltearon a ver a su amigo con lágrimas en los ojos y comenzaron a agradecerle.

Daichi al ver aquello se acercó a Sugwara – Que te parece si nosotros también nos reunimos en mi casa para estudiar.

El setter al escucharlo se sonrojo – "En la casa de Daichi, solos…".

-Buena idea Daichi – se acercó con una sonrisa el As, para después escuchar un chasquido de Daichi – EEHHH! Por qué pareces molesto Daichi? – pregunto un tanto deprimido, para después voltear a ver a su Sugawara.

-Estúpido barbudo! – le grito el setter para después retirarse, dejando confundido al As.

Hinata y Kageyama al ver como sus demás compañeros se estaban reuniendo para estudiar, corrieron hacia Tsukishima, quien al verlos se dio media vuelta.

-No voy a estudiar con ustedes – dijo el rubio para después retirarse.

Hinata y Kageyama al escuchar aquello se cayeron de rodillas al suelo, sufriendo por su destino, pero después de unos segundos sus ojos brillaron al recordar algo – YAMAGUCHIIII!

El pecoso al escucharlos y ver las lágrimas de sus amigos dijo con una sonrisa – Voy a ver qué puedo hacer.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
